When You Say You Love Me
by Reinao Tanaka
Summary: After being rejected by both Sasuke and Shikamaru, Ino sets her sights on another of Konoha's shinobi. The two are sent upon a mission that will either make or break any chance of a romance developing between them. InoXShino
1. Silence Calling

Welcome to _When You Say You Love Me_! The story is a SEQUEL to _Miru Hoshi_, but you don't necessarily have to read the first one for this to make sense. For those of you who have read the first story, this chapter will seem familiar because I took it directly out of _Miru Hoshi_. I am posting two chapters today so that you will have a 'new' one to read in addition to this review chapter. I plan on updating again this Friday, but after that it will probably be Monday-only updates.

The title of the story and chapter titles are taken from the lyrics of "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban. If you have time, go on youtube and look the song up. It is absolutely beautiful.

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. "When You Say You Love Me" is property of Josh Groban. This disclaimer applies from chapter one to...whenever this story ends.�

* * *

Chapter One—Silence Calling

"This way, Haruno-san. Your table is ready," the waitress said, leading the way through the restaurant.

She slid open the door to a private booth, letting the pink-haired medic slip inside before closing the door behind her.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you, Forehead?" Ino demanded, her pale blue eyes flickering with roiling emotions.

Sakura calmly scanned the menu as she answered, "It's been a busy morning, Ino-pig. First I had to treat Hinata, then Tenten went-"

"You saw Hinata? Is it really true that she and Sasuke are interested in each other?" the blond interrupted.

"Yes, Ino. They are attracted to each other. Sasuke is out of your reach. Do not interfere with them, or I will make certain you regret it," firm green eyes met wide blue ones as she continued, "Hinata has a chance at happiness with Sasuke. She has been alone for far too long and I won't let you ruin this before she has that chance."

Ino's lip quivered coquettishly at this and she asked plaintively, "Don't I deserve a chance at happiness?"

"You can have your pick of men, Ino. Sasuke is the first one to interest Hinata since Naruto. You will not do anything to break them apart," Sakura stated.

Ino was kept from responding when the waitress came to take their order. As soon as the door shut behind her, the blond scowled at her friend.

"But it's _Sasuke_, Forehead! He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Just because you're happy with Rock Lee doesn't mean I should stop-" she cut off abruptly, eyes wide, when a chakra-laden fist came to hover just in front of her nose

Sakrua's green eyes were furious as she glared at her best friend.

"By Kami, Ino, if you won't leave Sasuke and Hinata alone, I will physically stop you," she growled.

The blond met the glare head-on for a long moment. Even though she was still a chuunin, she was a powerful ninja. Although, it was no small challenge to face the superhuman strength of the Fifth Hokage's former apprentice. Her scowl faltered and she glanced away. Just then, the waitress returned with their food. Ino took a bite, then smiled at her friend.

"So, have you and Lee set a date, Forehead?" she asked.

Sakura relaxed at this question. Ino was too proud to admit that she would stop pursuing Sasuke, but this change of subject was a peace offering showing that she acquiesced to the medic's demand.

"Not yet," she said, "You know how Lee is. He would marry me today, but I want everything to be perfect," Sakura said.

"What about your dress?" Ino asked.

The rest of lunch passed in this manner and Sakura left the restaurant in a cheerful mood. Ino, however, was inwardly miserable. She decided to go see Shikamaru. Despite his lazy personality, he always managed to cheer her up. When she knocked on the door to his apartment, there was a moment of silence.

Then, Shikamaru's voice was heard through the door, "Coming! How troublesome…"

The blond found a smile coming to her face even before she saw him. Of course, he had to ruin everything when he opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he quickly set down the half-full packing box he had been carrying. He stepped out into the hallway, partially closing the door behind him.

"Ino, what are you doing here? This is really not a good time," he said.

She frowned, but her questions were answered by another voice from his apartment.

"Shikamaru, who is it?" a female called.

"No one important, Temari," he responded.

He turned back to his visitor and caught the hurt expression in Ino's eyes. His bored look was replaced by one of chagrin as he realized how his long-time friend would take that statement. He muttered something under his breath about troublesome women, then reached out a hand to her.

"Look, Ino…" he began.

She caught the gleam of a plain gold band on his left ring finger and ducked away from his hand, looking stunned. Shikamaru followed her gaze and his ashamed expression deepened.

"We eloped last night. It was totally unplanned. I'm sorry, Ino, but it would be best if you left now. Temari would not be pleased to find you here since we've…dated in the past," he said quietly.

Again, the blond was far too stubborn to show that he had hurt her with his words. She pulled herself together, nodding in response to what he had said.

"You're right, Shika. I apologize for interrupting. Are you moving to the Sand Village then?" she asked politely.

He shook his head.

"No, we're moving just down the street into a house. Temari refuses to live in an apartment. She says it makes her feel too confined," Shikamaru said.

"Well then, I…hope you two are happy together," she said, the words bitter in her mouth.

"Thank you, Ino," Shikamaru said, wisely backing away from her and going back into his apartment.

Back to his wife.

Ino held her head high as she left the building, blinking back tears. She refused to cry over him. If he had moved on, she certainly could as well. The blond set her jaw firmly. She would go see Chouji.

.oOo.oOo.�

Ino met her other teammate as he was leaving his apartment.

"Chouji, can we talk?" she asked him.

"Sure! I was just on my way to the new barbeque place to get something to eat. We can talk there," the large chuunin offered.

"Actually, I wanted to talk privately. Can we just stay at your apartment?" Ino said.

Chouji looked rather put out at the thought of delaying his meal. Ino's tenuous control of her temper snapped.

"Fine! Go to your barbeque restaurant, Chouji, but don't expect to see me outside a mission again," she spat, storming from the building and leaving Chouji gaping after her.

.oOo.oOo. 

Ino left the walls of Konoha, moving swiftly through the forest which surrounded it. She stopped running when she reached her favorite field. There, surrounded by myriads of colorful flowers, she sat down and at last allowed herself to cry. Shikamaru and Chouji had been her friends since they were first placed on a team together. She had relied on the two of them for almost everything, but now that would change. Shikamaru was married and she refused to keep competing with food for Chouji's attention.

The blond lifted her head as a bug settled on her bare arm. Unlike most girls, the sight of the bug did not cause her to panic. Years of working around them in her parents' flower shop had delivered her of that fear. The bug flew off her arm, drawing her attention to a man she had not noticed beforehand. He leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing, dressed entirely in dark clothing that was probably the reason she had not noticed him earlier. Despite the warmth of the day, he wore a jacket which covered his hair and the lower half of his face. The visible portion of his features was further hidden behind dark sunglasses. Seeing that she had noticed him, he straightened and walked toward her. He paused a few feet away.

"Am I intruding, Yamanaka-san?" he asked in a deep, soothing voice.

Ino knew she recognized him, though she could not recall his name. Still, there was something about his presence that made her relax. Wiping away her tears with one hand, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Not at all. Please sit," she hesitated, waiting for him to offer his name.

He took a step closer, then lowered his lean form onto the grass. Though it was impossible to make out any expression in the small portion of his face that was visible, she sensed somehow that he was disappointed by her failure to recognize him.

"Aburame Shino," he supplied.

'_The bug boy from Kiba and Hinata's team,'_ she realized.

That explained why he had seemed familiar, and why she hadn't been able to place him. Because of his unique ability with bugs, he had often been assigned solo missions even as a chuunin. Since he had become a jounin, nearly all his missions were solo or with other members of his clan. Even when her team had been paired with his, he had easily been overshadowed by the boisterous Kiba and even the quieter Hinata. She wondered why this reclusive man had suddenly decided to speak with her.

"What is the matter, Yamanaka-san?" Shino asked.

Ino looked up into his dark glasses, seeing only the reflection of her own face. Her smile wavered.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Shino leaned forward and, ever so gently, ran a calloused finger down her cheek. The blond felt her breath catch at this unexpectedly tender gesture from the mysterious jounin. She tried to search his gaze, but the sunglasses hid any emotion from her scrutiny. He leaned back, lifting his finger so that she could see the tear which glittered on its tip.

"You have been crying, Yamanaka-san. Why?" he repeated.

Ino was still unable to read his expression, but something in that deep voice seemed to shatter the barriers her pride had built around her heart. Tears rushed back into her eyes, blurring the field around her. She dropped her head so that her long hair hid her face and let the tears fall as she blurted out the entire story—from Sasuke's rejection, to Sakura's ultimatum, to Shikamaru's sudden marriage. Ino ended with a tirade against barbeque restaurants and Chouji's inattentiveness.

Throughout the long speech, Shino sat quietly without showing a sign of boredom. Then again, it was nearly impossible to see any kind of emotion on his concealed face.

"Now I've lost both of them and I don't know what to do," she ended tearfully.

Shino regarded her silently before saying, "It doesn't sound to me like you have lost your teammates, Yamanaka-san."

"But they both have someone…or something…more important in their lives," she protested.

Though she could not see his expression, she was again able to sense his emotions. He seemed almost amused by her words.

"Forgive me, but everything does not revolve around you. You can remain friends with your teammates without being the center of their attention," the jounin stated.

Usually, this sort of statement would earn Ino's wrath, but around this man it seemed that she just could not summon her rage. She leaned toward him, studying what she could see of his face again in an attempt to determine what it was about him that affected her so powerfully. Beneath those sunglasses and the hood, he might actually be handsome. The well-defined cheekbones and aristocratic nose boded well for his hidden features. Ino smiled suddenly, leaning even closer to him.

"But I _like_ being the center of attention," she purred.

Before he could catch himself, Shino drew his head away from her advance. The blond smirked at this sign of discomfort from the otherwise stoic man.

"Things don't always turn out the way we would like them to," he said.

Ino could not immediately think of a response to that, so instead she scooted toward him and laid a hand over his. She could feel the vibration of the insects which lived inside him through his skin. Not expecting this, she instinctively pulled back her hand. Again, she felt the jounin's disappointment. He didn't say a word though as he rose and began to walk away, taking with him the comfort he had brought. Ino scowled, not ready to let him go.

"Shino-kun!" she called, following after him.

He stopped and turned back toward her. When she reached him, Ino acted impulsively. She yanked down the fabric which covered the lower portion of his face, taking a moment to admire his finely-shaped mouth, then used the hold she had on his jacket to pull him down to her level before kissing him deeply. When his lips touched hers, Ino felt an electric current run through her body. Kissing Shikamaru and Chouji had never felt like this! She was so dazed by the feeling that she didn't notice he had pulled away until he spoke, voice cold.

"Do not toy with me, Yamanaka-san," he stated, making a hand sign and vanishing with a puff of smoke.

Ino lifted a hand to her lips, wondering if his lips had left a mark. It did not seem he had, but her world had been shaken. She knew instinctively that no man would be able to measure up to what she had just experienced. Now she just had to convince Shino that she was the only woman for him. Her light blue eyes narrowed. There was no way she was going to let the reclusive bug-user escape her.

* * *

�Please leave me a review and offer any comments or advice about this chapter. I welcome constructive criticism. 


	2. Hear Your Voice

Here's the second chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter Two—Hear Your Voice

Inuzuka Kiba slouched through Konoha's marketplace, Akamaru trailing him like a looming shadow. At his side was his teammate, Aburame Shino, who was even more reserved than usual. Kiba's usually playful brown eyes were dark with anger as he gestured wildly, his words reinforced with input from his dog.

"I don't know what that Uchiha (growl) thinks he's doing with _our_ Hinata. If he actually believes that we'll stand aside and let her ruin her life by marrying him, he's got another thing coming! (bark) Next time I see him, I plan on giving him a piece of my mind. (woof) He can't just waltz into Konoha and expect the women to fall at his feet like they-" he fell abruptly silent when his teammate opened his mouth.

"Kami-sama, not now," the softly spoken words from the quiet Aburame caused Kiba to give him an odd glance.

The special-jounin lifted his head, sniffing at the breeze in an attempt to determine what had so distressed his usually stoic comrade. There was nothing unusual in the scents he was sifting through, nothing to cause such a vehement reaction.

"Were you even listening to me, Shino?" he asked, rather annoyed.

Behind him, Akamaru let out a low woof. Kabi glanced at his canine companion, raising an eyebrow, then followed the dog's gaze. Sure enough, he spotted a familiar blond head moving through the crowd. But that still didn't explain Shino's reaction.

"Shino-kun!" the near-screech made Kiba wince…and also answered his questions. He gave the bug-user a suggestive glance, echoing, "Shino-_kun_?"

Even behind those dark sunglasses, he could tell the Aburame was glaring at him. His mood quickly returning to its usual mischievousness, Kiba flashed elongated fangs at his teammate. He was about to find out just what had prompted this sudden closeness between them, but was prevented as Ino reached the trio. She gave Akamaru a pat on his massive head and nearly did the same for Kiba until she recalled the fact that she was disgusted with him. She met his gaze for only a moment before sniffing and looking away.

"Ino, come on, it was an accident," he tried.

Her blue eyes spit sparks at him.

"Liar! You knew I was bathing in that stream. Probably used your bloody nose to find me!" she hissed.

"I was mesmerized by your scent. Maybe you shouldn't be so alluring," he said, lowering his voice in an attempt at a seductive whisper.

He leered at her, leaning closer and watching Shino from the corner of his eye. Well, what do you know, the Aburame was getting angry at him. Granted, no one else would be able to tell, but Kiba had known him for far too long to be put off by the jacket and sunglasses. Unfortunately, though, Ino reacted before he could annoy Shino enough to get him to react openly. She shoved him away from her, stepping closer to the bug-user.

"In your dreams, dog boy. I have…other men in sight," with that, she turned her attention to the stoic man next to her.

She slipped her arm through his, pressing herself against him. Kiba bit back a snort when he saw the barely visible blush spread across Shino's cheeks. The reclusive man might be one of his closest friends, but Kiba loved seeing him disconcerted. Regrettably, Shino easily slid away from the blond chuunin and regained his composure.

"You would be wise to look elsewhere, Yamanaka-san," he said formally before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Ino stuck her lip out in a pout before turning to Kiba. She studied him for a moment, then sighed. She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice.

"You know him well, dog boy. What do I have to do to get to him?" she asked.

Out of habit, Kiba leaned even closer, again casting another suggestive glance toward her. If Shino refused to take advantage of Ino's sudden interest, then Kiba was not one to let an opportunity pass him by.

"What do I get out of it?" he returned.

She pulled back, lifting her chin regally.

"I will seek elsewhere for help then," she said.

Kiba caught her wrist, letting go as soon as she stopped. His eyes searched hers, normally cheerful face gone sober for once. Then again, loyalty is bred into the Inuzuka clan. Shino obviously had a bit of a crush on the young woman and Kiba was not about to chase a female who was in his friend's territory. Though, he was not above taking advantage of Ino's reaction to what Kiba was certain would be an eventual rejection by Shino. The bug-user was not even close to his teammates and, though he was smitten right now, he was too intelligent to let the gossip queen of Konoha worm her way into his intensely private life. Kiba would be quite willing to offer the beautiful blond a shoulder to cry on after Shino pushed her away the same way he pushed away everyone else. Still, with Inuzuka loyalty and all that, he had to give Shino a chance to reject Ino before he allowed himself to pursue her.

"Are you going to hurt him?" he asked protectively.

"You're worried? How cute," she said, her tone cutting.

"He's my teammate, Ino. I've protected his back since we were twelve. It's only natural I continue to do so. Now tell me, are you just using him to get over Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, not backing down in the face of her anger.

"No…" Ino said at last.

Akamaru woofed again, nudging Kiba's shoulder with his nose. He thought they should trust her. The special-jounin considered her a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"All right, but it isn't going to be easy," he said.

.oOo.oOo.�

Ino was humming to herself as she climbed the seemingly endless series of steps. Even the Hokage's summons could not ruin her good mood. So what if she had to delay her plans for "Operation: Make Shino Fall in Love with Me" ("ShiIno 4ever" for short)? His very own teammate was going to help her cause the second most beautiful man in Konoha (Sasuke of course being the most beautiful) to fall desperately in love with her beauty and charm. As she again rehearsed the steps of their brilliant plan, she reached the Hokage's office and leaned against the wall beside the closed door. Her fingers lifted to touch her lips, a dreamy smile crossing her face. She would do just about anything for a simple kiss from Shino, but her pride dictated that she not stop until Shino's heart was hers to either nurture or crush. Once she had it, she would decide which choice it would be. The door opened and Ino straightened, turning to enter the office. Hyuuga Hinata stepped out, her lavender eyes widening at the sight of the blond. Still blissful with memories of 'the kiss,' Ino merely smiled at the shorter woman.

"Hello, Hinata-san!" she chirped, stepping past her into the office.

Her smile quickly died when she saw Naruto, however, for he wore a serious expression that could mean only one thing. Ino scowled at her fellow blond.

"Now is a really bad time for a mission," she stated.

The blond male crossed his arms, a hint of stubbornness showing in the depths of his sapphire gaze. Even Ino did not dare match her willpower against that of the Hokage. She sighed, stepping closer to the desk. "Operation ShiIno 4ever" would have to be put on an indefinite hold.

"What kind of mission is it?" she asked.

Silently, Naruto handed her the paperwork. She glanced over it, eyes widening as she grasped what exactly the mission was. She had regained control of her expression by the time she looked back up.

"This mission requires two people. Why did you summon only me?" she asked.

Naruto innocently folded his hands on top of his desk, raising an eyebrow at her question.

"I thought you might have a suggestion, Ino," he said.

Ino glanced back at the paper, allowing a grin to come to her face. Then again, forget the operation. This mission would be a perfect chance to secure the Aburame.

"I know just who to choose," she said, then added teasingly, "I had no idea you were a matchmaker, Hokage-sama."

"I have no idea what you mean, Ino," Naruto answered, that inscrutable expression on his face.

Only the devilish twinkle in his eyes showed her that he knew exactly what he was doing with this mission. Abruptly, he sobered.

"This isn't just fun and games. Ishiyama Tsumetai is a dangerous man. He will not hesitate to kill either of you if he discovers that you are ninja," he warned.

"I know, Naruto. I'll be careful," she promised, turning and leaving his office.

The blond Hokage stared bemusedly after her, shaking his head. He adjusted his hat, shuffled a few papers on his desk, then nodded to his assistant. It was going to be much harder to convince Aburame Shino to accept this mission.

* * *

�Again, please take the time to leave me a review if you are enjoying the story or see areas for improvement. Thanks!


	3. Echoes of Our Souls

This chapter is dedicated to **SasukeUchiha911** because I was originally going to skip over Shino's reaction to the mission, since we all know he'll accept it like the good little shinobi that he is. However, I decided to add this in when you said that you wanted to see his reaction and now I am glad that I did. Enjoy!

Brief note: Shino's bugs are called kikaichu (destruction bugs), or just kikai for short.

Standard disclaimer applies. 

* * *

Chapter Three—Echoes of Our Souls

Aburame Shino entered the Hokage's office, kikaichu vibrating with unease. He gave a side glance at the assistant, who had been grinning evilly at him. Upon noticing the bug-user's scrutiny, the man wiped the grin from his face and hurriedly shut him in with the leader of the village. Shino turned his head to meet Naruto's gaze, his own expression stoic.

"I have a mission for you, Shino," the Hokage stated, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Behind his sunglasses, Shino's eyes narrowed. What could the Hokage be planning?

"This is a B-rank mission. You'll be going to Wave Country to obtain information from a man named Ishiyama Tsumetai," Naruto continued, at last finding the paper he had been looking for and perusing it.

"A scroll?" Shino questioned.

His bugs were good at retrieving physical objects or serving as his ears to overhear a conversation. This mission didn't sound like it would be too hard. Though, when he had been summoned, he had been hoping for something that was not a solo mission. Despite his reclusive personality, Shino enjoyed being around his teammates and it had been a long time since they had been assigned a mission together. However, he would gladly accept anything that would get him away from Konoha and Yamanaka Ino.

"No, not a scroll. And not something you'll be likely to overhear in a conversation either," Naruto said.

Shino's brow furrowed. How in the Third's name was he supposed to retrieve the information then? Naruto caught his befuddlement and coughed into his hand to hide a laugh. He straightened and adjusted his hat, taking his time before finally making the announcement.

"Yamanaka Ino will be your partner for this mission. With her mind transfer jutsu, she will easily be able to acquire the information we need," he said.

The Hokage watched in fascination as Shino went first white with shock, then red with…was that embarrassment? It was so hard to tell with over half of his face covered. At times, Naruto thought it was easier to read Kakashi. At least he had one eye to go by when judging his former sensei. With Shino, he had to distill the bug-user's emotions simply by body language, which was quite a hard task when the man didn't even fidget. He leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him as he watched Shino.

"Is that a problem, Shino?" he asked softly.

The quiet jounin hesitated, looking like he wanted to respond that, yes, it was a very big problem, but loyalty to his village won out over personal comfort and he shook his head.

"There is no problem, Hokage-sama," he stated.

Naruto frowned, not liking the lifeless tone Shino was using. He rose from his chair and sauntered around the desk, stopping in front of his fellow ninja. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder, wishing he could see his eyes.

"Relax, Shino. You have a pretty girl who wants to spend time with you. Enjoy yourself, just don't let it interfere with the mission," he suddenly flashed a mischievous grin that made Shino shudder in fear as he added, "I could give you some tips on wooing her if you'd like."

"Says the man who's dated once in his entire life," Shino responded far more sarcastically than was his wont.

Naruto smiled again. Ino must really be getting to him for the Aburame to be so sensitive about her. He clapped the man on the shoulder and returned to his desk.

"Point taken. You two are to meet at the gates at seven tomorrow morning. I expect you to reach the Wave Country by noon the day after. You've been allotted two weeks to complete this mission. If you aren't back by then, I'll send another team out to recover you," he said.

Naruto did not believe that would be necessary though. Ishiyama was a dangerous man, but nothing Shino and Ino together shouldn't be able to handle. Truthfully, he expected the pair to return sooner rather than later. Shino nodded curtly in reply and left the office to pack for the mission ahead.

.oOo.oOo.

Shino let out a soft sigh of relief as he closed his door behind him. He pulled his heavy coat off and hung it on the peg next to the door, relieved to be free of its weight in the summer heat. Next to go were his sandals before he stepped up onto the wooden floor of his family home.

"Tadaima," he announced quietly.

"In here, Shino," his father returned. The man waited until Shino had entered the kitchen to ask, "What is bothering you?"

Shino plopped down on the mat next to his father, not even bothering to ask how the man knew he was troubled. His kikai were still vibrating with the force of his emotions, though his face revealed nothing even within the sanctuary of his home. He pulled off his sunglasses and set them on the table before him, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heaved another sigh.

"It's Inoichi's daughter again, isn't it?" Shibi asked.

Shino opened one eye to scrutinize his father's grave face, then closed it and nodded jerkily. His hand dropped from his face to rest in his lap, a few of the bugs leaving their nest in his body to crawl about his hands. Their soft vibrations were meant to calm him, for they did not enjoy the state of alertness his turmoil was sending them into. He sighed yet again, this time consciously willing the stress to leave his body.

"We've been assigned a mission together. Two weeks at the most, hopefully less," he said quietly.

Shibi frowned, reaching over and taking one of the bugs from Shino's hand. He lifted it to his face, scrutinizing the little creature. His eyes returned to his son and, even though he still wore his sunglasses, Shino could feel the man's intensity.

"Your feelings about her are confused," he stated.

Temper worn thin from Kiba's earlier antics and the strain of his own worry over the situation with Ino, the bug-user exploded upward. A stream of dark insects flowed out of him, buzzing about his body as they searched for the source of what had upset their host. Shino paced to the end of the kitchen, concentrating on his breathing. The kikai slowly returned to their place inside him, their irritated droning easily audible. Shino turned to his father, this time careful to control his roiling emotions.

'To put it lightly, Otousan. She has been pursuing me since her teammate married and she-" he faltered, glancing away. He finished in a whisper, "She kissed me."

It was Shibi's turn to sigh. He had never seen his controlled son so conflicted. Although Shino tended to blend into the background of the Rookie Nine, he was the genius of his clan. It had been generations since the Aburame family had seen a ninja of his skill and intellect. He was mature far beyond his age and the clan, Shibi included, often forgot that their prodigy was still a young man. Shibi felt compelled to rehearse the facts that he was certain his son already knew.

"Even if her display of affection was heart-felt, you know you cannot marry outside the clan, Shino. You will inherit the position of clan head after me and it is vital that we do not dilute your blood with that of an outsider. Our clan is weakening. You are the strongest ninja we have. Our bloodline must remain strong, for Konoha's sake as well as our own," he said.

The humming of Shino's kikai grew louder, but to his credit, he remained in control of himself.

"I understand that, Otousan. I will not let any of my personal feelings interfere with my clan or this mission," he said.

Shibi smiled sadly, immensely proud of his son.

"I never doubted that you would do otherwise," he stated.

Shino nodded to him and left the kitchen, picking up his sunglasses as he went by the table. He replaced them on his nose, heading to his room to pack for the mission. His bugs gradually quieted as the jounin regained firm control of his emotions. He had given his father his word and he would not break it.

* * *

And now, responses to reviews from chapters one and two.

**SasukeUchiha911:** The reason I decided to go with ShiIno as the "couple name" was because InoShi sounds too much like Inoichi (Ino's father) in my opinion.

**Zetnik:** Yes, Ino is very shallow right now. Hopefully you will see her mature as the story progresses.

**Akai-sora:** For some reason, I picture older Kiba as slightly perverted and manipulative. He is friends with Naruto after all. n.n Oh no, now you've given me ideas about pairing up Naruto!

**Guiltshow:** I will be doing my best to keep our dear Shino in character, or as close to it as I can, since he has had quite a while to mature and change. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

So...Akai-sora has given me ideas about who to match Naruto up with. Since I've paired up all of the kunoichi, really my only other choice is to put him with a OC. Would everyone hate me if I did that in the next story?


	4. Lost in a Dream

Chapter Four—Lost in a Dream

Izumo restrained a sigh as he cast a glance over his shoulder at his friend Kotetsu. The other man was snickering at his predicament, obviously unwilling to let the fun end. He turned his head back just in time as Yamanaka Ino looked up from the kunai he was holding. Her big blue eyes would have melted any man's heart, but Izumo was fed up with using his kunai as a mirror so she could primp while she waited for her teammate.

"It's not too…bold?" she asked for what had to be the one-thousandth time.

"No, Ino. It looks perfectly fine," he said.

Kotetsu muffled a laugh, but was unsuccessful as Ino's eyes turned to him. He straightened in his chair, giving his friend a desperate glance. Izumo gave him an evil grin, perfectly willing to allow his fellow ninja to experience the same horrors he had been forced to undergo.

"Was it too tacky to dye it to match my eyes?" she asked.

"Ishiyama likes flamboyant women. Your hair color will certainly catch his eye," a deep voice said from the street behind them.

Kotetsu and Izumo nearly melted in relief as they turned to see who their rescuer was. A man neither of them recognized stood there, hands shoved into his pockets. His dark hair fell into intense brown eyes that stood out in the pale luminescence of his face. Ino frowned slightly as she regarded the man, knowing he looked familiar. Her gaze traced the aristocratic cheekbones and the straight nose, picturing them instead as the only visible features on the man's face.

"Shino?" she asked.

His gaze turned to her and she felt her knees weaken. She rescinded her earlier comment about Sasuke being the most beautiful man in Konoha…no, wait, she took that back. Sasuke had a more ethereal quality to his features, which would definitely classify him as beautiful. Aburame Shino, on the other hand, was without a doubt masculine. There was no trace of feminity in those proud features, none of Sasuke's pretty-boy qualities. Yet the blond found Shino's face to be the far more compelling of two.

'_The most _handsome_ man in Konoha then,'_ she decided.

To think it had been hidden behind that awful jacket for so long, but that just meant that she had first dibs on this man. Shino's gaze shifted from hers and she realized that Kotetsu and Izumo were also gaping at him. In fact, everyone near the gate had stopped and was now staring at Aburame Shino. The only way to attract more attention would be to have Hatake Kakashi there without his mask rather than Shino without his jacket and sunglasses. Ino felt a sudden surge of jealousy and stepped forward, grabbing Shino's hand and pulling him with her as she left Konoha. Even after they entered the forest, she kept hold of his hand until he forcibly pulled it away from her. She glanced over at him to find the barest hint of red spread across his cheekbones and she smiled to herself. It was much easier to read the man without most of his facial features hidden.

"You know, when we were younger, Naruto had a betting pool going about whether or not you actually had eyes under your sunglasses. Getting them off you would win whoever it was almost as much as unmasking Kakashi," she stated suddenly.

Shino was silent. Well, that certainly explained the many attempts Kiba had made to get his sunglasses off of him during their training, even going so far once as to try Dynamic Marking on him. A swarm of bugs had quickly convinced him of the stupidity of that idea. Even shy Hinata had tried once, probably as another failed gambit to get Naruto to notice her. It also explained some of the random attacks he had suffered from other members of the Rookie Nine over the years, each attempt made with varying skill level, though none had actually managed to get his glasses away from him.

"Your eyes are really quite nice. Why do you keep them hidden?" Ino asked.

"These are colored contacts. All Aburame clan members have a very distinctive eye color. Very few people have seen them, but I thought it best not to risk jeopardizing the mission," he stated.

Ino's curiosity was piqued and she wondered what color his eyes really were. After he had caught her fussing over her appearance, however, she felt the need to remind him that she too was an accomplished ninja and not just a beautiful face.

"Speaking of which, I thought we should go over the mission specifics again while we travel," she said.

Shino simply nodded.

"Our target is Ishiyama Tsumetai. He owns a hot spring resort in the Wave Country, which is where we will be staying. He has apparently learned some inside information about Akatsuki, which is where I come in. He has a large appetite for women, but what he especially enjoys is luring a beautiful woman away from the man she is currently attached to. During our stay, I will attract his attention and get him to a private location so I can acquire the information. You and I will be acting like an engaged couple going on a trip to take a break from the stress of planning our wedding," she said.

"Isn't that an over-used ruse?" her companion interrupted.

She smiled sweetly at him, saying, "We could pretend to be already married."

Ino watched with delight as that blush colored his pale face for the second time since they started out. This was far too much fun.

"You will have to act the part of a loving fiancé. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to pretend to be in love with a beautiful woman like me. Though, if you are uncomfortable with the idea, I would have no problem with practicing a little before we reach the Wave Country," she said flirtatiously.

Her companion quickly regained his composure, unwilling to show how much her flirting was affecting him. Even Ino's curious study of his eyes did not give away his inner emotions.

"That would be unnecessary. We will have plenty of time to 'practice' after we reach the Wave Country. The Hokage expects us to be in Nimamura by noon tomorrow so we do not have time to waste," he stated.

The blonde woman scowled at him, unable to stop herself from saying petulantly, "I know that. _I'm_ the mission leader, in case you've forgotten."

Those intense brown eyes left the trees in front of them to study her expression, the barest hint of a smile touching Shino's lips. To her dismay, Ino felt her own face heating beneath his perusal, but her embarrassment quickly vanished at his words.

"I will treat you like the leader when you begin acting like one, Yamanaka-san," he said.

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she raised a fist, but apparently thought better of the idea. Instead, she lifted her chin arrogantly and increased her pace.

"Keep up, Aburame," she called over her shoulder.

Shino fell into step behind her, glad that she could not see his relieved expression. If they traveled at this pace all day, he would not need to worry about having another conversation with her. Despite his promise to his father, the woman had a way of slipping through his personal barriers and tugging at his heart. He had no intention of breaking his promise or failing his clan…though he had a disturbing tendency to forget about everything else when she looked at him with those blue eyes. He shook his head, the buzzing of the kikai telling him that he was becoming too worked up over this. Besides, a mission was no place to attempt to sort out one's love life, or lack thereof.

.oOo.oOo.

The two stopped to set up camp long after the sun had set. Shino busied himself setting up the one small tent they had packed, leaving Ino with nothing to do. She glanced around the small clearing, light blue hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"I guess I'll go set up some traps in case anyone tries to sneak up on us while we're sleeping," she said.

"That will not be necessary," Shino responded, stepping back to survey his work.

It was a little lopsided, but it would do. He turned his head to meet Ino's confused eyes.

"My kikai bugs will alert me if anyone nears our camp. Besides, I will be keeping watch," he said.

Ino felt the urge to again remind him that she was the leader of this mission, but decided that it would sound too childish. It would be best if one of them stayed awake, though it did somewhat ruin her plans. Still, she tried a feeble protest.

"But we both need to be well-rested tomorrow," she said.

He shook his head, glancing at the tent as he said quietly, "It is too small for both of us."

'_Score!'_ Ino thought, hiding a smile as she stepped closer to the bug-user and ran a hand down his arm. She purred, "I wouldn't mind snuggling, Shino-kun."

He was grateful that the darkness hid his deep blush as he stepped away from her, stepping back into the darkness under the trees.

"I will be fine, Yamanaka-san," he said over his shoulder.

He found himself a somewhat comfortable perch on a tree branch where he had a clear view of both the tent and the forest around it. Sending out his kikai to monitor their surroundings, he found his eyes lingering on the tent as his mind mulled over the puzzle of the woman sleeping within it.

'_It shouldn't be difficult for you to pretend to be in love with a beautiful woman like me,'_ she had said.

How little she knew, not that Shino would ever care to enlighten her. He was far more like his shy teammate than he would admit, for he had had a crush on Yamanaka Ino since the academy. Unlike Hinata, however, he would never have the courage to admit to his feelings, which only made things more difficult when she was flirting with him like this. As much as he liked Ino, he was well aware of her fickle personality and he was not about to become another poor victim ground up in Konoha's rumor mill. It would be best if she never discovered the truth, though at the rate things were going it wasn't very likely.

There was something about her that made his barriers crumble no matter how hard he tried to keep them in place. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place, some kind of morbid fascination in the way she could destroy him with a single word or glance or, most often, by simply ignoring him. However, there were also those times, though they were few and far between, when she would smile at him and every hurt would be instantly forgotten. Had his pride allowed him, he would have become her slave.

As it was, the only person who had recognized his vulnerability to the Yamanaka was his father. Shino believed that that was the reason he had been assigned so many solo missions as a genin and chuunin, so that he would stay away from the blond and the affect she had on him. He thought his father's plan had worked too, right up to the day she kissed him. His eyes closed as he indulged in reliving that moment, then his eyes snapped open and he pushed the memory away.

Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about how amazing it had been to kiss Ino, not when she was sleeping in a tent such a short distance away. He could do something stupid, like go over there and kiss her again…or, even worse, confess that he was in love with her. The Aburame blanched at the thought. She would probably laugh at him, or maybe string him along until they returned to Konoha and she could make a laughingstock of him before the whole village. He could imagine it now…

'Look at the idiot bug-user who actually thought he could satisfy the most beautiful woman in Konoha. Can you believe he actually thought that someone like _him_ could be with someone like her?'

He shook his head. No, it would be utterly foolish to show even a hint of returning her affections. She would move on as soon as she found another dark-haired, dark-eyed man to be her replacement for Sasuke. Maybe that artist…Sai. He certainly matched the list of traits Ino would want in a man: pale-skinned, dark hair and eyes, quiet, and somewhat brooding. Plus, he was handsome and certainly did not have any bugs living beneath his skin. Shino frowned as he recalled the way she had pulled away from his arm after feeling the vibrations his bugs caused. Yes, someone like Sai would fit Ino perfectly, he decided, ignoring the pain that thought caused his heart. He was dreaming if he really thought that Ino would ever love him in return.

Besides, in addition to all his personal reasons, there was that promise he had made to his father. His clan needed him to marry one of their own members to keep the bloodline strong. So there was no way he could even consider developing a relationship with a beautiful, talented, kind (when she wanted to be), intelligent—Shino cut the mental list off right there. It was not helping him anyway and his kikai were growing restless. Leaving a few of the bugs scattered around the campsite, Shino moved deeper into the forest to train. He hoped the physical exertion would keep his mind occupied until dawn.

* * *

So I'm going to try to restrict myself to only one author note, rather than one at the beginning and end of each chapter. I am hoping to post another chapter this Friday, but we'll have to see if I can get it done in addition to all my wonderful college work. The good news is that I only have one month left before summer break! n.n And I have to get a job...anyway, onto review responses.

**Zetnik:** Well, I was thinking Hanabi...but she's actually five years younger. That would make her fifteen, which would make Naruto a bit of a cradle-robber. I may choose to leave him happily wed to his ramen, but we'll see.

**SasukeUchiha911:** I pronounce it Shi-ino, with two distinctive i's to make it different from Shino's name.

**Akai-sora:** I am becoming convinced that you are my long-lost twin or something. Our thought patterns and senses of humor seem eerily similar. n.n Anyway...I am a sucker for happily-ever-afters, so no, you won't get your tragic ending. And yes, I'm totally making up the clan rules for the joy of stringing my readers along. Can't make it too easy for them, right?

**Bored2death:** I apologize. I posted the ages of everyone in Miru Hoshi, but didn't think to also put it in When You Say You Love Me. The Rookie Nine are all twenty at this time. And (even though they won't be in this story), Team Gai is twenty-one, Team Konohamaru is sixteen, and Hanabi is fifteen.

Also, thanks to **Ryan-sensei**, **SmallButPowerful**, and **Salote** for reviewing last chapter!

Please take a minute or two to leave me a review! Just a quick note will put a smile on my face and inspire me to write. Think of it as your good deed for the day. n.n


	5. Wonder What It Means

Sorry for the tardiness of the chapter (and its shortness for that matter). I've rewritten it at least three times and I'm still not completely happy with it. I decided to not make my patient readers wait any longer, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Do you think it's odd?" Ino broke the relative silence to ask.

Shino glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow in question. His companion had apparently figured out that her relentless flirting wasn't getting her anywhere, because she had been quiet ever since awakening that morning. Ino nodded toward the bridge rising in front of them, ignoring the merchant who shoved past her with his cart of wares.

"The Wave Country has a bridge named after our Hokage. And he was just that annoying little genin when they built this too," she explained.

Shino contemplated the structure for a moment.

"The builder saw his potential," he said shortly.

The blue-haired girl snorted and continued toward the bridge. Shino fell in beside her, surprised to find himself slightly uncomfortable with the silence between them. They had reached the middle of the bridge before Ino looked up at him.

"Did _you_ see his potential?" she asked.

Shino shook his head, frowning as he responded, "No, I didn't."

Her blue eyes turned curious and she cocked her head. The bug-user found the gesture cute, and immediately reprimanded himself for thinking that. Ino could never be more than a teammate to him.

"It bothers you?" she asked.

He flinched slightly, recalling the mental jutsus which were the Yamanaka clan's speciality. Had she read his mind? As he remembered what they had been talking about previously, he relaxed.

"It does. All ninja are trained to look underneath the underneath. The Aburame clan, in particular, specializes in this, since we are utilized mainly for reconnaissance missions. I should have been able to see his potential, but all I saw in him was the good-for-nothing prankster everyone else thought him to be," he said.

"None of us ever thought he really would become Hokage one day," Ino said softy.

Shino nodded and that ended the short conversation. As the two ninja approached the resort where they would be staying for the duration of the mission, Shino held out a calloused hand for Ino to take.

"It begins now, Ina," he said softly, using the code name she had chosen.

After a moment's hesitation, she reached out and entwined her fingers with his. Together they entered the lobby. The receptionist, a pretty young woman, gave them a welcoming smile.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you should have reservations for my fiancee and I," Shino said.

Ino noticed with a frown that the receptionist's smile dimmed a little at the mention that he was engaged.

"Your name, sir?" the woman asked.

"Yoshinori Shido," the ninja supplied his own alias.

The receptionist flipped through the book on the counter before her.

"Here you are: a one bedroom suite on the ground floor," the woman said, "If I can get you to sign here, I'll give you your keys."

The dark-haired ninja signed where she indicated then accepted the keys, oblivious to the way the receptionist's hand lingered on his when she handed over the keys. He pocketed the keys and took Ino's hand again, lifting it up to brush a kiss across her fingers. She blushed, thinking for a moment that he actually had noticed the receptionist's interest in him and was sending her a message that he was only interested in his fiancee. Then, as they turned away from the desk, he whispered into her ear, the words deflating her hopes.

"Ishiyama's men are watching," he said.

She followed his slight nod to the left, where two men sat idly playing a game of cards. One man lifted his head, meeting her gaze, and she hurriedly looked away. She pulled her hand from Shino's grasp, instead wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder. Another quick glance showed that the men had returned to their game.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Shino murmured.

Ino lifted her head to glare at him, blue eyes sparkling with a sudden surge of anger.

"Of course I can! You think I haven't gone on seduction missions before?" she hissed back, making certain to keep her voice quiet.

Shino was silent and his brown eyes revealed nothing to her. Ino fought the urge to use her Shintenshin no jutsu to find out what he was thinking. If she had thought he was hard to read before, now that he had switched into mission mode it was downright impossible to determine what he was thinking. She bit her lip, maintaining silence until they found their room.

Shino pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Ino was forced to forget her frustration as she stepped past him into the quarters they would be occupying for the next two weeks.

"The Hokage must be spending quite a bit of money on this," Shino stated dryly.

"Look at this place!" Ino exclaimed, ignoring him.

She moved past him, sliding open the door that led outside. She stepped out into a tropical paradise, Shino following her quietly. She bent to sniff a flower, blue eyes glowing with her excitement.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she asked, spreading her arms to encompass the entire walled garden.

"Yes, it is," Shino's quick agreement caused her to turn to face him, just in time to catch him looking away from her.

A blush rose into his pale face, probably chagrin that she had caught him admitting she was beautiful. Ino bit back a smug smile, thinking to herself that she would have his heart in a matter of days.

"I'm going back inside," he said.

Her smile vanished and she went after him, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Wait! We have two weeks to accomplish the mission. It won't hurt to relax just one day," she said.

He freed his arm from her grasp, but turned to look down at her with those deep brown eyes. Again, she wondered what color his eyes really were, though she quickly transferred her attention to his words.

"This mission relies on your ability to gain Ishiyama's attention. For all we know, that could take most of the two weeks we have been allotted. There is no time to waste," he stated. He turned to go back inside, pausing to add, "You should dress your best for dinner tonight."

She flipped her blue hair at him in disdain as he closed the door, eyes narrowed in frustration. His presence had soothed her when they had met in the field, but now it seemed he found new ways to anger her each time they spoke. No matter. Ino would make him regret his disinterest tonight. He'd have to pick his jaw up off the floor when he laid eyes on her.

Ishiyama Tsumetai, and especially Aburame Shino, would have no idea what hit them at dinnertime.

* * *

**Twiggy-shino:** Hmm...college advice...well, eat all the home-cooked food you can now, 'cause you'll miss it when you're stuck eating cafeteria food all the time. n.n In all seriousness, though, don't feel pressured to make a decision on your major immediately. Explore your options. And most of all, HAVE FUN! My first year flew by, and I'm sure yours probably will too. Take the time to enjoy your college experience. n.n

Thanks to **Diablo's Heir, Zetnik, Akai-sora, Salote, Hot-tempered-chan, SmallButPowerful, UchihaLedrixedg, Inoshika, Demonbrother, KantanaAmaya, P'tfami, NFO-07, Dreamer-by-Day, SkylightSakura, Minniemousemom, **and **Takara Uchiha** for reviewing!


	6. I Can Hardly Breathe

Again, I apologize for the long wait between updates. My brother is getting married on Saturday, so we've been really busy. In addition, I've been having some family problems (totally unrelated to the wedding) that have forced me to put my writing aside. This is not to say that I'm giving up my writing! I couldn't live without doing it, just that updates will probably be a bit slower until we get things figured out. Thank you so much for your patience. Without further delay, here is the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Six--I Can Hardly Breathe

It had been an awkward day. After the scene in the garden, Shino had made a point to avoid his companion, not an easy feat considering they were sharing a two-room suite. Thankfully, Ino made the situation easier by remaining outside admiring the flowers for much of the time between lunch and dinner. Shino was the first to ready himself for dinner. He was clothed in black dress pants and a deep green button-down dress shirt when he poked his head out the door, black hair plastered to his forehead from a recent shower.

""Ina, we'll be leaving for dinner in half an hour," he announced.

She didn't deign to even look up at him as she nodded, rising and brushing past him in the doorway. Shino pointedly ignored the faint scent of flowers which lingered in her wake. He breathed out a sigh as the bedroom door slid closed behind her, running a hand through his damp hair.

That woman was going to be the death of him.

His kikai bugs buzzed in agreement, though their humming was muted by the fact that he was minimizing his chakra output in case Ishiyama employed any ninja. The lack of nourishment was weakening his kikai, but that was better than betraying their presence before the mission even began. He leaned against the doorframe as he studied the garden. Ino had been correct in her earlier statement that the place was beautiful. It was vibrant with the colors of many tropical flowers which would not grow in Konoha's cooler climate. This garden, at least, was a far cry from the mist-bound, depressing place the members of Team Seven had described. Then again, he had yet to see the lower-class areas of the island.

His attention was drawn back into the room at the sound of the door sliding open. He turned his head toward it, ready to affirm that Ino was ready to leave. When he laid eyes on her, however, coherent thought fled someplace far away. He stared at her, distantly aware that he was gaping but seemingly unable to stop himself.

Ino was dressed in a light green kimono-style dress that was trimmed in black, matching his own clothing. The dress appeared modest--with a high collar and a hem which reached her ankles--but it clung to her figure in a way which showed that the sense of modesty was only an illusion. And whatever traces of that illusion which might have remained were blown to smithereens by the slit in the side of the dress which trailed all the way to mid-thigh. She began walking toward him and the slit exposed one long, lightly-tanned leg. He swallowed and jerked his eyes up to meet hers. Her pale blue eyes were filled with laughter at his obvious unease.

"Speechless, Shido?" she purred, using his alias on purpose.

He forced a smile of his own, offering his arm to escort her from the room.

"Always, dear," he responded.

Her fingers brushed against his elbow, then she purposefully laid her hand in the crook of his arm. Shino's brown eyes darted toward her, scrutinizing her face for any sign of revulsion at the vibrations from his bugs that she was no doubt feeling. There was none. He blew out another breath, attributing the lack of reaction to superior acting skills. Shino led Ino through the resort to the waterfront restaurant. The maitre d' of the restaurant confirmed their reservations and led them to their table. He pulled out Ino's chair, his eyes lingering inappropriately on the hint of bare skin revealed by the slit as she sat down. Shino slid into his own chair, brown eyes narrowing dangerously on the man. The maitre d' only smiled as he handed them both their menus and bowed.

"Please enjoy your dinner," he said, "Your waiter will be here soon."

The dark-haired male watched him weave back through the tables, distracted only when Ino laughed at him. He turned to find her batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Jealous, Shido?" she asked.

He leaned back in his chair, opening the menu and perusing it.

"Just playing a part," he responded softly.

His eyes flickered up just in time to note disappointment in her expression as she opened her own menu. He resolutely told himself that she was just upset because her replacement for Shikamaru was not falling at her feet the way she had thought he would. Silence fell over the table, broken only by the rustling of pages as they looked through their menus. The awkward silence was disturbed again when the waiter came to take their orders.

"There he is," Shino said quietly once the waiter had left.

Ino followed his gaze to a table in the corner, where a man sat with two black-clothed bodyguards. Her sky-blue eyes lit with appreciation and she whistled softly.

"Maybe this mission won't be so bad," she said.

Shino's brown eyes narrowed as he surreptitiously studied Ishiyama Tsumetai. According to his file, the man was only twelve years older than they were, putting him at the relatively young age of thirty-two. He had short, dark hair which was carefully styled to stay out of his face. A closely-trimmed goatee darkened his chin, and right now he was meditatively rubbing one hand through the hair as he studied the papers laid out in front of him. On of his guards said something, causing Ishiyama's gaze to rise from his table. The file had noted his eye color as green, but in reality they were more of a turquoise shade that shone brilliantly in the dim candlelight.

"Wow," Ino sighed.

Shino looked down into his lap, only now realizing that he was in the midst of strangling his cloth napkin. He deliberately loosened his grip and smoothed out the fabric.

"Don't forget that he's a dangerous enemy," he said.

"A _hot_ enemy," Ino responded with a smile, "I'm going to go introduce myself."

The dark-haired ninja opened his mouth to protest, but Ino had already slid from her seat. She moved toward the restrooms, which were conveniently located only a few tables away from Ishiyama. Her walk changed as she neared his table, slowing to a sway which emphasized her hips as well as the slit in her dress.

Shino was strangling his napkin again.

A waiter lifted his tray higher to pass her by in the narrow aisle. Had Shino not been watching closely, he would have missed the subtle way Ino tripped him. She let out a startled cry as a glass of water spilled over her, turning the pale green of her dress nearly black. The waiter had managed to steady the tray before anything else could fall and, from his expression, was profusely apologizing.

Shino extended a finger, allowing a single kikai bug to slip from his sleeve and fly toward Ino. He closed his eyes, allowing the wisp of chakra attached to the bug to control his senses.

"-so sorry, ma'am. I don't know how-" the waiter said.

"What's going on here?" a cool voice interrupted.

The bug adjusted its angle so that Shino could see the new addition to the conversation--Ishiyama, with his massive bodyguards trailing behind him.

"Just a little accident. I'm certain my dress will dry," Ino said with a light laugh.

Ishiyama reached out to touch a damp sleeve.

"My deepest apologies. Is there anything I can do to make up for this incident?" he asked, trailing his hand down her arm to take her hand.

Shino decided that it was past time he make his own entrance.

"As I said, it could happen to anyone," Ino was saying as he came within hearing distance.

"Are you all right, dear?" he asked, slipping his own arm around his waist as he maneuvered his body in such a way that Ishiyama had to release her hand and step back.

"Just a little wet," Ino replied.

Shino leaned down to kiss her forehead, noting Ishiyama's considering look from the corner of his eye. His eyes connected with Ino's and for once they understood each other. Slowly and surely, they were reeling their quarry in.

"Do you want to go change?" he asked solicitously.

She shook her head, "No, our food is already here and I don't want it to get cold."

"Your meal will be on the house," Ishiyama put in, "With our sincerest apologies."

Ino smiled warmly at him, allowing the older man to again take her hand, this time lifting it to his lips and arrogantly placing a kiss just above her engagement ring. Shino stiffened with displeasure and a tiny smirk graced the corners of Ishiyama's mouth. His arresting turquoise eyes held Ino's as he pretended to ignore the man standing next to her.

"I won't keep you from your meal. Once again, my sincerest apologies for this incident," he said.

"Oh, it is no problem. At east we'll have a fun story to tell our children one day, right, Shido?" the woman said.

Shino nodded, smiling slightly. He took Ino's hand and led her back to their table, where they ate with a sense of accomplishment. It had been less than a day and they were already well on their way to securing the information.

.oOo.oOo.

That night, Ino emerged from the bathroom in a satin nightgown which accented her blue eyes. She stopped dead at the sight which met her gaze.

"What is that?" she asked disdainfully.

Shino looked up from adjusting the blanket he had laid over his make-shift pallet.

"A bed," he, said.

"Obviously, but why? The bed is more than big enough for us both," the blue-haired woman argued.

"That may be true, but I am not going to...sleep with you," Shino concluded uncomfortably.

"Nothing is going to happen," Ino said.

"Goodnight," Shino stated, sliding beneath the covers and closing his eyes.

Pouting, Ino climbed into her own bed on the other end of the room. She pushed herself up on her elbows to observe her companion.

"Aren't you going to take your contacts out?" she asked.

The light abruptly went out, then she head a muted buzzing as the bug he had used flew back to its host. Rolling her eyes, she lay back against the soft pillow.

"Didn't even take his shirt off," she mumbled unhappily.

* * *

**Akai-sora:** Guess this answers your question about sleeping arrangements.

**Lady goddess 93:** -blushes- No, no one will be doing 'the nasty,' as the author is an NBK (never been kissed). Therefore, kissing is about as far as my fics will go in the foreseeable future. Definitely no jumping people in dark corners or anything like that.

Thanks to **Zetnik**, **Salote**, **SmallButPowerful, Ryan-sensei**, **Diablo's Heir**, **Takara Uchiha**, **KatanaAmaya**, **P'tfami, Alfi**, and **Yourtypicalpsycho** (love the pen name) for your reviews!

As always, PLEASE take the time to leave me a review. Especially right now, I'd really appreciate encouragement (not that I'm fishing for compliments or anything n.n).


	7. The World Goes Still

The wedding was BEAUTIFUL, but very physically and emotionally draining. While I was recovering, I decided to write another chapter. If it is a little fluffy, blame it on my brother's wedding.

* * *

Chapter Seven--The World Goes Still

Ino was the first to wake the next morning, while the first hint of dawn was beginning to gray the sky. She sat up as quietly as she could, sky blue eyes immediately seeking out Shino's sleeping form. He lay flat on his back, opening himself to her scrutiny.

She recalled how, when she had once caught Sasuke asleep in the hospital, his nearly-feminine lashes had fanned across his pale cheeks. Shino's eyelashes were short, just as business-like as their owner. It was an odd thing about him for her to notice, but something about the bug user fascinated her. Ino was beginning to want to crawl inside his mind and find out exactly how he thought...and not by using her jutsu. She wanted him to open up to her. Ino was adult enough to admit that her desire was fueled partially by her own vanity. She wanted to be the first to unlock Aburame Shino's protective shell, the first to know whatever mysterious secrets he kept from the world. But there was another part of her--a growing part--that was genuinely interested in him.

The blue-haired kunoichi inched closer to him, until she could see the dark stubble which edged his angular chin in the dim morning light. Her hand inched up, stretching toward his face, and her eyes followed it as though unable to control her own appendage. A sudden buzzing startled her and she jerked her hand away. Her eyes lifted to find one of Shino's kikai hovering in front of her face, humming in warning not to disturb its resting vessel. The bugs knew that this was the human who had caused the inner turmoil of their user and they were not about to let her further annoy Shino. The woman rose to her feet, snatching a robe from the closet before stepping out of their suite.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Ino! You've never let a guy get to you like that before--not even Sasuke--and certainly not some creepy bug boy,'_ she thought to herself.

However, there was no denying the effect Shino had on her. It wasn't fair, the way he could see into her when she had no idea what he was thinking. His deep voice stirred unknown emotions deep within her...and that kiss. She closed her eyes as she recalled the feel of his lips on hers. Even when he had remained unresponsive, the simple contact had shaken her. She wanted him, but more than that, on some level she wasn't fully aware of, she needed him.

Immersed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the man who had stepped into her path. She ran right into him and stumbled back. In fact, she would have fallen had he not reached out to grab her shoulders, the action pulling at her robe and revealing one pale shoulder. Ino's eyes lifted to meet the brilliant turquoise gaze of none other than Ishiyama Tsumetai. She faked a blush and stepped away from him, demurely tugging her robe tighter around her. His eyes followed the action before meeting hers again.

"I'm so sorry, Ishiyama-san!" she apologized.

"Do not worry yourself about it, Ina-san. It is a shame though that we have to keep meeting this way," he said smoothly.

Ino glanced back in the direction from which she had come, noting that the sun had now risen above the horizon.

"I should head back to the suite. My fiance will be wondering where I am," she said.

Ishiyama shifted closer, raising a hand to brush back a loose lock of her blue hair. A calculating look had entered his eyes.

"He doesn't know you left? You aren't having last-minute doubts before your wedding, are you, Ina-san?" he asked.

She laughed nervously, "Of course not. Shido is a wonderful man. It's just...he's so _predictable_. A girl longs for a little adventure in her life, you know?"

The man smiled.

"I understand exactly how you feel, Ina-san. Tell you what...I will be busy the next few days, but how about you and I meet for dinner later this week? I'll show you a good time," he said, placing emphasis on the final two words.

"I...would have to ask Shido," Ino said, feigning hesitancy.

Ishiyama took her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"It'll be an adventure, Ina-san. Surely Shido wouldn't begrudge you that," he coaxed.

"Well...all right," she said.

"Excellent. I will have my secretary contact you with the details," he said with a triumphant smile.

Ino turned and hurried back to the suite, bursting through the door with a wide grin on her face. She scanned the room and was displeased to find it empty--Shino's bed neatly folded in the corner. Then, she realized that the bathroom door was closed. She flung open the door, eager to share her news.

"Shino! I tal-" she cut off.

Her teammate had apparently just gotten out of the shower, for he was dressed only in a pair of black pants. A white towel was held loosely in his hands. Her eyes fixed on a drop of water which broke free of his dark hair. It rolled down an aristocratic cheekbone, dripped from his sharp chin, and meandered its way down his muscular chest until it was absorbed into the fabric of his pants.

"Ino, could you give me a moment?" the bug user said, voice strangled.

Her gaze wandered back up his pale skin until she met his eyes. She gasped in surprise, stepping closer instead of leaving as he had asked. Immensely uncomfortable, he averted eyes the color of pure gold as a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"Your eyes!" she breathed, "Is that their natural color?"

He nodded, fingers twitching as though he was wishing to don sunglasses which had been left behind in Konoha.

"The eyes of a hunter," he whispered.

Ino inwardly acknowledged that they did look like the eyes of a wolf, or a hunter as Shino had put it. The intense gold shade lent a feral edge to his otherwise polished features. He had definitely not lied when he had mentioned that the Aburame clan eyes were distinctive. No wonder his clan made a practice of hiding them.

"They're beautiful," she said, finally stopping directly in front of him.

His gaze returned to her, uncertainty lurking in his eyes. She fought back a smile. It seemed the stoic and mysterious Aburame Shino was shy. The very human look in the otherwise inhuman golden eyes gave her the courage to do what she did next.

She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles shudder beneath her hand. The man edged backwards, but she pursued him. His back hit the wall of the bathroom and he was trapped between the shower and the sink. Ino laid her other hand on his chest, feeling the vibrations made by the uneasy kikai inside him.

"Just give in," she murmured before forcefully pulling his head down to hers.

Having learned from the first time, she kept the kiss gentle to encourage him to participate. After a long moment in which she was certain that he was going to push her away, his lips softened beneath hers. One of her hands remained at his head, fingers tangling in the wet strands of his hair. The other caressed the side of his face, slowly drifting down his neck and shoulder before sliding across his bare chest. She was trying to keep the kiss gentle so as not to startle him into pulling away, but inwardly she was already starting to burn for more than a chaste kiss.

The vibrations from the kikai intensified into a faint buzzing. Shino jerked away from her with a gasp, golden eyes wide. He watched her warily for a brief moment before scooping up the towel which had fallen forgotten from his hands during the kiss and sliding past her. The male stalked from the close confines of the bathroom, but she quickly followed. He placed himself on the opposite side of the bedroom from her, viciously rubbing at his hair to dry it.

"Shino-" she started.

"You were going to tell me something when you came in," he said flatly.

She huffed in annoyance, but could tell from his stony face not to pursue the subject of their kiss.

"I talked with Ishiyama. His secretary is going to call me and set up a dinner date with him later this week," she said.

He nodded, tossing the towel aside. He pulled a shirt over his head and slid his colored contacts on, changing his golden eyes to a brown that was dull in comparison to their natural shade.

"Good," he said, "Stay close in case the secretary contacts you today."

With that, he left the suite. Ino scowled at the door, then collapsed onto the bed and allowed her robe to gape open.

"Wow," she whispered.

Forget Ishiyama, _Shino_ was the hot one. There was no way she was going to give up on him after he responded to her kiss. He was attracted to her, if nothing else, and she would use that attraction to slip through his walls as many times as she had to. Whether he knew it or not, Shino was hers.

* * *

So, Shino's natural eye color is revealed! Or at least my sorta take on it is. I actually got the idea from another fic, in which Shino was one of the minor characters. I would give the author credit, but I no longer remember what story it was. ;.; Anyway, I was originally going to wait until later in the story to reveal his eye color, but the cliche finding-the-male-character-in-the-shower was too fun to resist. n.n I also claim n...umm...credit(?) for the kissing scene. Like I said, my mind has been fluffified by my brother's wedding and Ino kinda took over from there. Poor Shino's cries for mercy went unanswered. n.n

**Akai-sora:** I fear someone else would have to take over my stories if I died. My brother would probably kill himself before watching an episode of Naruto, let alone writing a fanfiction about it. n.n As a refresher, Shino and Ino are after information about Akatsuki.

Thanks to **Zetnik**, **Ryan-sensei**, **Diablo's Heir**, **Krizzlybear**, **KibaIsHott**, **Bookworm007**, **SmallButPowerful**, and **Yourtypicalpsycho** for your encouraging reviews. Keep 'em coming!

To all my silent readers out there, I encourage you to take a moment to review. If you've ever posted anything on this site, you know how much fun it is to read what people have to say about your story. I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me that same pleasure! )

To any new readers, hope you're enjoying the story and will also take a second to leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long, but it'll make my day if you do leave one.


	8. No One Else Alive

Once again, apologies for taking so long to post this. Life went crazy again. From henceforth, I intend to post a chapter every Monday and Friday, or at least every Monday if I can't keep up with the two-a-week updates. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight--No One Else Alive

Shino shed the towel he had wrapped around him and sank into the steaming waters of the hot springs for which the resort was famous. He leaned his head back against the warm stone, closing his eyes. The water was already beginning to loosen his tense muscles, for which he was grateful.

"You are an idiot," he said aloud, confident in the fact that no one else was close enough to hear him.

He had lost control...again.

He had kissed Yamanaka Ino, actually kissed her instead of pulling away. He could still taste her, smell the faint perfume of flowers which lingered around her, feel the warmth of her body against his bare torso. The man groaned and ducked his head under the water, as though he could wash away the effect his teammate had on him. When he emerged, he was startled to see a man settling down across from him.

Shino had not sensed him approaching.

His brown eyes narrowed warily and he shifted in his seat, discretely probing the man to see if he was a ninja. No civilian should have been able to sneak up on him like that, but he sense no aura of chakra around the man. His preoccupation with Ino must be causing his typically alert senses to slip.

The man smiled cheerfully at him and said, "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou," Shino returned in a more subdued manner, bowing his head.

He was hoping the intruder would get the hint and leave him in silence. He really needed some time to think and to fortify himself against whatever tactic Ino might try next. Apparently, though, this man was just as oblivious as Naruto used to be. He edged closer to where Shino reclined against the stones on the other side of the pool.

"You look like something is on your mind," he said.

Shino raised an eyebrow, well-aware that none of his emotions were showing on his face.

"Wouldn't be having woman problems, would you?" he asked.

The ninja barely winced, but his unwelcome visitor caught the look. An unholy gleam lit his dark eyes.

"That's a 'yes,' if I've ever seen one. It'll help if you talk about it," he said.

Unnerved, Shino looked away. However, it was clear the man had no intention of leaving him alone until he had heard all the gory details. He released a soft sigh, lifting a dripping hand to run it through his dark hair and leaving it glistening with moisture.

"Well, there's...this girl..." he began awkwardly.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be having problems," the man interrupted.

Shino shot him an irritated look. If the man was going to force him to talk, then he might as well be respectful and not cut into his explanation. He reluctantly continued.

"We've known each other since we were children and," he hesitated, but the man motioned him on, obviously intent on his words. He admitted softly, "I'm in love with her, have been for a long time. She's finally started paying attention to me, but I don't know if it's because she is bored, or because she is really interested in me."

The stranger actually rubbed his hands together, laughing like he was taking joy from Shino's confusion. The ninja scowled at him, reaching for his towel and preparing to leave the spring. He was more tense now than he had been before entering the spring.

"You should go after her, Shino," the man stated.

Shino whirled around, brown eyes widening. The stranger had released the henge which he had been using, keeping his dark eyes but revealing a long mane of white hair and red lines on each side of his face.

"Jiraiya-sama," Shino said, "What are you doing here?"

"I meant what I said, you should go after Ino now while she is interested. I'm sure you can find ways to keep her attention, if you know what I mean," the sannin's statement was accompanied by a suggestive wink.

"It isn't that easy, Jiraiya-sama. My father has forbidden me from marrying outside my clan," Shino said.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Konoha's number one pervert asked.

He scratched his head upon receiving a glare from the younger ninja. The Aburame clan were traditionalists; it was no wonder he took offense to the suggestion. Some people were no fun.

"You love this woman, right?" he asked.

"...Yes," Shino said, "But, like I said, I don't know how she feels about me."

"Well then, _if_ she does feel the same way, what are you willing to do for her? Would you be willing to defy your father, in return for Ino's love?" the sannin asked.

The kikai within Shino buzzed with agitation.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya-sama, this is not one of your books. Life doesn't always go the way one would like for it to go. The well-being of my clan has to come before my own happiness," Shino stated, rising from the steaming water and wrapping his towel around his waist. He said over his shoulder, "Goodbye."

Jiraiya leaned back in the steaming water, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he watched Shino walk away. He was quite proud of himself for distracting the intelligent ninja from his original question. In truth, Jiraiya had come to the resort to do some research for his next novel. He had been having trouble with inspiration, but now he knew exactly what to write about.

His newest story would feature two star-crossed lovers, forbidden from publicly being together by their clans. Of course it would be filled with many scenes in which the lovers were able to sneak away and spend some 'quality time' together. He chuckled at the thought, leaving the hot spring to begin writing.

.oOo.oOo.

Ishiyama Tsumetai leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. Turquoise eyes narrowed on the folder in front of him. The first page featured a picture of Yoshinori Ina. He scrutinized her sky blue hair and eyes, pale, skin, and proud features. Listed beside the picture was what information his men had been able to gather about her, which wasn't much.

He set that paper aside and picked up the next, this one containing a picture of Yoshinori Shido. This sheet also contained almost no information. It was like these two had appeared out of thin air only a few weeks ago. He raised his eyes to the man who sat opposite him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The man was quiet, his odd silver-blue eyes fixed on the papers Ishiyama had discarded. His long, navy hair hung into his face, nearly hiding the Mist Village headband he wore. Long, calloused fingers unconsciously stroked the hilt of the katana he held at his side. At last, when the businessman stirred impatiently, he spoke one word.

"Shinobi," he stated.

Ishiyama scowled, "I guess I should call off my hunt then."

The ninja's eyes glittered.

"That won't be necessary. There is a reason you hired the best. Have fun with the girl. I will prevent any unpleasant repercussions," he said.

"You had better not let me down, Aotora," he stated.

The ninja rose, sliding his katana into place at his side. His lean form radiated quiet menace toward his employer.

"I am one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I do not fail," he said simply.

He stalked from the room, leaving a chill in his wake.

* * *

Don't ask me how Jiraiya wormed his way into this chapter. He just kinda took over once I started writing. As for Aotora, he is my own creation. As far as I know, only three of the seven swordsmen have been named, leaving four spots open for me to play with. n.n

**Akai-sora**: There, the fluffiness is over and a new villain has been introduced. My other readers are probably moaning in disappointment, so I hope you are happy. n.n

**Diablo's Heir:** We'll see. -evil laughter-

**xShootingxStarzx:** Yeah, someone should make a fanart of Shino...(hint to any aspiring artists reading this fic)

Also, many thanks to **SmallButPowerful**, **RYAN-SENSEI, Krizzlybear**, **Zetnik, Yourtypicalpsycho, Lady Goddess 93, Salote, Bookworm007, Sad little monkey, Itachiloveralways, KatanaAmaya, Chocoholic, **and **KibiIsHott** for your wonderful reviews. Glad to read that you are all enjoying the story.

Once again, please take time to leave me a review. It makes me want to update faster. -hint, hint- n.n


	9. Sheltered by Your Love

And here's Friday's update (on time!). I know it's short but Monday's chapter should definitely be longer. I realized while writing this chapter that the story is drawing to a close. Only five or so chapters left. I admit that I'm actually looking forwrd to finishing this story. I have so many good story ideas, but I have forbidden myself from starting a new chaptered story until this one is done. n.n

Shino's eyes color is stolen from the story Plans Change by Kaotic312. Thanks to **iluvkiba44** for letting me know!

* * *

Chapter Nine--Sheltered in Your Love

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly. Ishiyama's secretary had contacted Ino and set up an evening date for Friday. With her concentration on the upcoming mission, Ino left off her flirting, much to Shino's relief. They spent the days in apparent relaxation, while the evenings were devoted to planning out every conceivable contingency plan. If something went wrong, Shino wanted to be sure he could get her out safely. He told himself that it was because he had not lost a teammate yet and he did not intend to start now, but in truth he could not imagine his life without Ino. Even if she could never be more than an occasional mission partner, he wanted her around him.

Ino, for her part, was noticing that her own feelings toward the reclusive bug user were slowly changing. She was learning to appreciate his intelligence and the rare hints of humor he showed her. She was surprised to find her deepening respect for him as a person was also increasing her desire for him. However, she was also finding out that, because of her respect for him, she was less willing to put him in a situation he wold find embarrassing and uncomfortable.

Thursday night, they sat at the table going over their plans one final time.

"The easiest way for me to keep in contact with you is through a kikai," Shino said suddenly.

Ino looked up at him, finding that he was staring intently at the wooden table.

"All right," she said.

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't bother you?" he asked, tone holding a faint hint of surprise.

"I trust you, Shino," she answered, smiling at him.

A strange expression crossed his face, but he quickly returned to business. When they went to bed, Ino found that she couldn't sleep. Despite their extensive planning, this mission still made her nervous. She sat up in her futon, clutching the covers close to her. Her sky blue eyes fell on Shino's still figure, able to make out the slight rise and fall of his chest. He was obviously sound asleep. She hesitated a moment, then decisively stood and, taking her covers with her, went over to where he lay. She wrapped her blanket around her and lay down next to his sleeping form. His warmth seeped in through the layers of blankets between them and the quiet humming of his kikai lulled her to sleep.

.oOo.oOo.

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a dull kunai. Ino sat before the mirror, running a brush nervously through hair she had already combed twice. Shino stood at the glass door leading out to their private garden. For all appearances, he was completely calm, but she could faintly hear his bugs buzzing with distress.

"Twenty minutes," he stated.

Ino set the brush aside and wound the sky blue locks into a bun which would prevent her from being blinded should she need to fight. She secured it with a decorative senbon needle. A little brown eyeshadow to compliment her eyes, a touch of blush, and some lip gloss competed the picture. She stood and smoothed down her dress, then presented herself before her partner.

Spreading her arm, she asked, "Am I acceptable?"

For safety's sake, Shino began his inspection at her feet. She wore black heels which emphasized her tan legs. He traveled up to her dress, also black. It hit just above her knees, clung to her curves, and stopped just below her collarbones. The straps were designed to hang off her shoulders, leaving them tantalizingly bare. A gold necklace offset by a diamond, along with diamond earrings, finished the ensemble.

He swallowed, then cleared his throat.

"You'll do," he said quietly.

A flash of disappointment and hurt crossed Ino's face before she hid it.

"He's supposed to meet me outside the reception area. We'll be going somewhere for dinner, and I will convince him to take me somewhere private. Once we're alone, I'll extract the information," she said.

She knew that Shino knew the plan--they had formed it together, after all--but it eased her tension to repeat it. The bug user lifted his hand.

"I will be watching you every moment," he said.

A single kikai flew from his sleeve, landing on her shoulder. She looked askance at it as a thought struck her.

"You can see through these bugs, can't you?" she asked suspiciously.

His brown eyes held her gaze.

"I would never take advantage of you," he said.

She relaxed and nodded, but still jumped when the bug crawled just inside the hem of her dress.

"Five minutes," he said, glancing at the nearby clock.

She took a deep breath, unaccountably nervous. She had been on seduction missions before, but this one felt different for some reason she couldn't place. Ino pushed the feeling away and gave her partner a teasing smile.

"Give me a kiss for luck?" she asked.

To her surprise, Shino moved toward her, resting his hands on her bare shoulders. The comforting warmth radiating from his palms served to calm what remained of her nerves. He looked down at her for a moment, then bent and brushed his lips across her forehead. Ino felt herself blushing at the innocent contact.

"Good luck," he murmured as he pulled back, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Thank you," she said, turning and leaving the room before she could do something stupid--like jump him.

As she walked toward where Ishiyama would be waiting for her, she could feel the faint buzzing of the kikai against her skin. It was like carrying a part of him with her...and she found that she really didn't mind. In fact, she welcomed the bug's presence.

* * *

On to review responses!

**Zetnik:** If someone does make a fanart for this story, I'll definitely let you guys know!

**xShootingxStarzx:** I know what you mean. I can draw an awesome stick figure...but not much beyond that. I'm lucky if I succeed in staying within the lines when I color. n.n

Thanks to **Diablo's Heir**, **Krizzlybear**, **Sad little monkey**, **Bookworm007**, **Chocoholic**, **P'tfami**, **Akai-sora**, **Gothgirl8892**, and **Iluvkiba44** for reviewing!

-pulls out pocket watch and begins to swing it back and forth- When I count to three, you will find yourself struck with an undeniable urge to review this story. 1...2...3!


	10. Close My Eyes

Happy Independence Day to all those of you who celebrate it! My parents are off on a vacation and my brother and sister-in-law are moving into their new apartment, so it's just me and my dog here. Don't feel bad for me though, 'cause it's given me time to write a chapter for you to read! This was written in under an hour, so I feel quite proud of myself. n.n

Actually, I AM a little nervous about this chapter. Let me know if you think this chapter deserves a higher rating. I tried to keep it as tame as I could, but certain things had to happen for the plot to advance.

* * *

Chapter Ten—Close My Eyes

Ishiyama was waiting for Ino when she reached their rendezvous point. Like a gentleman, he took her hand and bent over it. Ino shivered when she felt his lips brush against her knuckles, but quickly plastered a smile on her face when he looked up. Judging by the way he smiled back at her, he attributed the shiver to his own sex appeal.

"Did Shido give you a hard time, Ina?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all. He accepted that I wanted some time alone."

His turquoise gaze raked over her body.

"I wouldn't have let you out of my room dressed like that," he said sincerely.

The deep blush was not faked. He was looking at her like some sort of starved animal. If only Shino would look at her with such undisguised hunger…Ino shoved the thought away and gave an embarrassed giggle.

"You promised me a nice dinner, Ishiyama-san. I didn't think you planned to make _me_ dinner," she said.

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, leading her to the carriage which awaited them.

"You will just have to be dessert then," he teased.

She laughed as her naïve persona demanded, though she did not miss the dark undertone of his words.

The couple chatted easily on the way to the restaurant. He helped her from the carriage, hand brushing intimately across her bare shoulders. Ino turned her head to thank the carriage driver, who had dismounted to open the door from them. She froze as her eyes connected with the man's.

The man's eyes were as compelling as Shino's, though on the complete opposite end of the color spectrum. Where her partner's eyes were a warm gold this man's were a chilly blue and silver, though just as intense. He bowed his head, midnight blue hair hiding his gaze from her. Ishiyama tugged her away from the driver before she could say anything.

'_Could he have been a ninja?'_ she wondered, her earlier feeling of unease returning full-force.

Ishiyama met her gaze.

"Is something the matter, Ina?" he whispered.

"Oh, no! Nothing at all," she responded.

Apparently convinced, he placed a hand on her back to urge her into the restaurant before him. They were instantly ushered to a table which had a wonderful view of the ocean and waiters swarmed around them, anxious to be of service. They were both cautious in their intake of wine, though Ino acted as though the alcohol affected her more than it really did, becoming increasingly tipsy as the meal went on. Ishiyama kept the conversation centered around polite, meaningless topics, which was fine with Ino.

At long last, after they had refused dessert but each had another glass of wine, Ino leaned forward to rest her chest against the edge of the table, the motion emphasizing the part of her anatomy which her companion's eyes had been lingering on all night. She laid her hand high on his thigh, fingers stroking his pant leg.

"I think it's time to leave, don't you?" she slurred

The man gave a small grin.

"I think so," he said, carefully removing her hand from his leg.

Still acting like a gentleman, he helped her from the restaurant and into the carriage. When he retained his distance even after the door shut behind them and the carriage rattled off, Ino began to wonder if she had been too forward. He had seemed the type of man that was used to women melting all over him, however, so she hoped she was wrong.

The carriage pulled to a stop and he still just sat there. Ino shakily rose to her feet and started for the door. The strange driver helped her to the ground, where she froze.

He had not taken her back to the resort.

Ishiyama stepped down behind her, bending his head to whisper in her ear.

"Come along, Ina. I'll show you things that Shido never could," he said.

The young woman allowed him to pull her along after him into the mansion. The maid who met them at the door quietly took Ino's shoes. As Ishiyama bent to slip his own shoes off, the maid's eyes met hers. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'go.' She quickly lowered her head in submission as her master straightened, taking his shoes as well. Ino breathed out shakily, hand cupping the hem of her dress under which the kikai sat. Its comforting hum gave her the strength to follow after Ishiyama. She chanced a glance back to see the maid's sorrowful gaze before the girl turned away.

She followed the man through several corridors, making a careful mental map of the path they were taking. It wouldn't do to get lost in his house after she had gained the information they had been sent for. He gestured her to enter a room before him and she halted at the sight of a large bed which occupied the center of the room.

It was a Western-style bed, large and ornate. Made of dark wood, its four posters reached nearly to the ceiling with gauzy burgundy curtains draping around it. The bed perfectly matched its owner's ostentatious personality.

She turned at the sound of the door closing behind her. Like the rest of the room, it was a Western door, complete with a lock that Ishiyama was currently turning. Her pulse quickened as he turned to her with a predatory smile.

"So no one disturbs us," he said in explanation.

He advanced toward her, turquoise eyes darkened to green with lust. She shied away like a frightened animal, at least until her back encountered one of the bed posters. He stopped scant inches away from her, trailing his fingertips up her arms until his hands settled on her shoulders.

"You will enjoy every moment of this, I promise," he said.

She managed a hesitant smile the instant before his lips descended on hers. His mouth ravaged hers with no tenderness whatsoever. For an instant, she wondered if this was how Shino had felt when she forced kisses on him. Again, she wrestled her thoughts back to the mission at hand. It would do no good for her to daydream in the midst of a seduction.

Of course, she was rudely brought back to the moment when Ishiyama shifted her so that she collapsed back onto the bed. He stopped to shed his shirt before he joined her and Ino took the moment to form the necessary hand seals. As his body settled over hers, she finished the final seal.

"Shintenshin no jutsu," she whispered.

To her shock, he simply laughed.

"So Aotora was right. You _are_ a ninja," he said.

"How?" she asked.

He grinned slyly, saying simply, "I have my ways…and I'm about to have my way with you."

He pinned her underneath him before she could fight back. Ino both heard and felt her dress tear. She wished vainly in that instant for even the smallest portion of Sakura's monstrous strength.

Just then, the door slammed open and a flood of black insects swarmed into the room. They cleared to reveal Shino, brown eyes burning with rage. He yanked Ishiyama off Ino and, while he certainly had many other techniques which would have done the job, settled for punching the man as hard as he could. He tossed the man aside and gathered Ino to him, running a hand through the locks of hair which had come loose of their bun.

"We need to go, Ino. I wasn't exactly subtle on my way in," he said.

She choked out a laugh, nodding against his shirt. His kikai gathered close, then resumed their place inside his body. Ino pulled back slightly to see that they were now standing in an alleyway.

"We're in the next city," Shino explained, pulling his shirt off.  
Ino ogled his bare chest for a moment before recalling how Ishiyama's gaze had made her feel and averting her eyes. He held his shirt in her line of vision.

"Put this on," he said gently.

She nodded, blushing and pulling it over her ruined dress. Shino then led her to the nearest hotel to book them a room.

.oOo.oOo.

Ishiyama scowled as much as he was able while holding a bag of ice to his swollen eye. Seemingly unperturbed, Aotora lounged in the chair opposite him. He was leisurely sharpening his katana, though every ounce of his lean form was quivering with suppressed and deadly energy.

"You were supposed to protect me!" the businessman said.

The swordsman's silver-blue gaze lifted to his employer.

"She didn't crawl into your mind, did she?" he asked, voice deceptively mild.

"But her partner shouldn't have been able to give me this," Ishiyama responded, pointing to his developing black eye. He added, "You should have stopped him from bursting in with his thousands of bugs and keeping me from having that girl."

Aotora's hand stilled.

"Bugs, you say? What did they look like?" he asked.

"Just bugs…small and black. I wasn't exactly focused on them," the businessman said.

The Mist ninja stood, sheathing his blade.

"I will find them and bring the girl back to you," he stated.

"I want that man too!" Ishiyama said.

"No! He is mine," Aotora snarled, "I have a score to settle with that clan."

Frightened by the overwhelming wave of killing intent rolling off the swordsman, Ishiyama did not protest. With only the smallest rustle of clothing, the Mist ninja was gone.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought!!

**Yourtypicalpsycho:** Sorry for worrying you with my absence. I was just busy/fighting off writer's block. I am back now!

Thanks to **Krizzlybear**, **Iluvkiba44, Diablo's Heir, Akai-sora, Salote, Chocoholic, Lady Goddess 93, Darkmeadow, Yubiwa Tsuki, **and **xShootingxStarzx** for reviewing!


	11. Moment in Time

Chapter Eleven--Moment in Time

Ino paused in her task of cleaning Shino's bloodied hand. She glanced up at his face, finding his brown eyes fixed on a point over her shoulder.

"You have so many powerful jutsus...why did you punch Ishiyama?" she asked.

She felt his hand tense beneath hers, the buzzing of his kikai growing subtly louder. The moment of silence stretched until Ino was certain he was not going to answer. Reluctantly, his eyes slid over to meet hers.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time-" he cautiously flexed his injured hand, looking down at it as he whispered, "I don't regret it."

The young woman felt her heart flutter at his confession. Was it possible that-? No, after what had happened with Ishiyama, she was determined not to force Shino into a compromising situation. She returned her gaze to his hand and finished cleaning it, then she directed some healing chakra into the wound to close it. Just in case, she wrapped a bandage around his hand, though it was unlikely that the wound would reopen. She rose from the bed and began to pack the cleaning supplies away, while Shino quietly sat and watched her.

"Did you get the information?" he asked.

Ino stilled, head dropping in defeat.

"No...he repelled my jutsu somehow. I couldn't enter his mind," she said.

The dark-haired man showed no outward sign of disappointment, merely nodding.

"We'll have to try something else then," he stated, rising and going over to the bag of supplies he had purchased while Ino rested.

He pulled out a small box and tossed it to his companion. Reflexively, she caught it, then looked to see what it was. She smiled in gratitude at finding a dye remover for her hair.

"Thank you, Shino. I liked the blue at first, but I'm going to be glad to be a blonde again," she said.

After all, it was no use trying to maintain her cover. Ishiyama knew what she was so he would recognize her if she kept the blue hair. Better to go back in as a blonde so that it would at least take some time for him to recognize her.

"I will fix dinner while you shower," Shino said.

She couldn't help the longing glance she sent after him as he went into the tiny kitchen. A man who could cook--Shino's appeal just kept becoming greater the more time she spent with him.

Ino made her own way to the small bathroom, pulling off Shino's shirt, then hesitating. She pressed the material to her nose, inhaling the mixture of spices that was her companion's scent. She wondered if he would miss the shirt should she keep it. Hopefully not, because it might be the only thing she would have to remember him by.

'_I've changed,'_ she realized, _'Have I really...fallen in love with Aburame Shino?'_

She was certainly displaying the behavior of the love-struck women she had read about in her romance novels. The young woman set the shirt aside and stepped into the shower, cranking the water to hot. As the cleansing moisture ran over her body, she shook her head.

"You sure know how to pick guys you can never have," she said aloud.

.oOo.oOo.

Shino had just finished setting the last bowl on the table when Ino emerged from her shower. She took a deep breath, then gave him a heart-stopping smile.

"It smells wonderful," she said.

He battled back a blush and said stoically, "It's nothing compared to what we've been eating these past several days."

She sat down across from him, picking up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," she said, digging into the food with relish.

Shino watched her eat for a minute, eyes perversely being drawn to her lips. He jumped when she suddenly set her bowl down and winked at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Ah...yes," the bug-user said.

He reached for his chopsticks, but knocked over his bowl of rice as he did so. Blushing, he quickly tried to scoop the tiny grains back into the bowl, intensely aware of Ino's gaze on him.

"I love you," she said.

His head jerked up, brown eyes wide. Had he heard her correctly? She had resumed eating, not looking at him.

"Pardon?" he said.

Her blue eyes met his bewildered gaze and she opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes slid away from his, back to her food.

"I love your cooking," she said.

"Oh, thank you," he answered.

So he must have misheard her. He finished scooping the rice back into the bowl, then set it aside. He started to reach for his chopsticks again when Ino suddenly leaned forward. Her hand ran through his bangs, fingertips brushing his forehead. She sat back, opening her palm.

"You had a grain of rice in your hair," she explained.

"Thank you," he repeated, blushing.

Ino simply smiled at him, then set down her chopsticks as she said, "Thank you for the meal, Shino. I'm going to go to bed now."

He nodded, watching her form until the bedroom door shut behind her. He let out a shaky sigh, setting aside his own eating utensils. He found that his appetite was suddenly gone. He stood and took everything back into the kitchen, mechanically cleaning the dishes. When he finished, Shino found his gaze drawn once again to the bedroom door.

He hadn't gotten any pajamas for her.

The thought blazed like a katon jutsu in his head, sending his hormones racing. He needed to get out of the hotel room _now_. Without a second thought, he turned and all but ran for the door. He did have the presence of mind to place a sealing jutsu on the door, having sealed the windows before he went shopping earlier.

Shino left the inn behind him, wandering aimlessly down the main street of the town. People brushed past him, most ignoring him though he received a few suggestive glances from single women. The young man didn't even notice the looks for he was immersed in his own thoughts. She had said that she loved him. He was almost certain of it. When he had asked her to repeat herself, she must have lost her nerve and added a word. For an instant, a smile of pure joy lit his face, but he quickly schooled his expression.

After all, this was bad.

So long as Ino had only been superficially interested in him, he could force himself to ignore her flirtatious manner. He could continue to convince himself that she was only playing with him if she hadn't said that. Knowing that she loved him in return though...He grasped for any chance at sanity. She _thought_ she did at least, but she had said that she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke too. There was a chance that was she was mistaking as love was really only another girlish crush.

Someone bumped into him and a sharp pain pierced his shoulder. His kikai buzzed a warning that drugs had been injected into his system, then went oddly silent. He spun his attacker. Silver-blue eyes met his in challenge as the shinobi opposite him freed his chakra, releasing a flood of killing-intent which caused the people on the street around them to recoil from the two.

"Who are you?" Shino demanded.

In response, the man began to form a string of hand seals. The dark-haired Konoha ninja lifted his hands to release his kikai. They buzzed weakly, but remained within his body. His eyes narrowed. Just what had that man injected into him? Never before had he heard of something that could affect the destruction bugs. The ninja finished his final seal.

"Suimin no jutsu," he said.

Shino felt the man's chakra pull at his consciousness, but refused to give into it. Deprived of using his numerous bug techniques, Shino instead drew a kunai. He lunged at the enemy shinobi, who blocked his blow and drove a knee into his abdomen. The lighter man flew back into the building behind him, knocking a dent in the wooden wall. His opponent didn't give him time to recover. He grabbed Shino by the throat and shoved him back into the wall.

As his silver-blue gaze bored into Shino's, he repeated, "Suimin no jutsu."

Against his will, Shino's eyelids drooped as unconsciousness drew him down into darkness. His opponent lifted him effortlessly, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He headed toward the edge of the ring of people who had stopped to watch the battle. Wide-eyed, they stepped aside to watch him pass on into the night.

.oOo.oOo.

When Shino opened his eyes, he was chained to a cold metal wall. His kikai were humming in distress, their movements still sluggish from whatever drug had been injected into him. The shinobi who had captured him stood before him, arms folded across his chest. His gaze was easily as cool as the wall.

"Now that you are awake..." he stepped closer and raised a hand toward Shino's face.

The dark-haired shinobi tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. The enemy nin captured his heard and carefully peeled the colored contacts away from Shino's eyes. He stepped back, a satisfied smirk briefly crossing his face.

"Well, well, I did not think that I would get the heir himself. You have Shibi's eyes," the man said.

Shino's eyes narrowed. It was true that, while all of the Aburame's possessed golden eyes, the majority of the clan had a pale gold gaze. He and his father were the only two with the brilliant color of pure gold.

"Who are you?" Shino asked.

"Aotora, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I would assume that your father has never mentioned me," he said.

"No," Shino said shortly.

"The woman...how much does she mean to you?" Aotora asked, changing subjects suddenly.

"She is my comrade," he answered warily.

The swordsman simply nodded, then turned to leave the room. Shino watched him go with his mind whirling. During their fight, he had seen unbridled hatred in the man's icy eyes, but now Aotora seemed oddly polite. What was he planning? He retraced their words, finding nothing but the end odd. He had asked about Ino though he had feigned disinterest at the answer. His eyes suddenly widened.

Last night, Ino had mentioned a man she thought might have been a ninja. She had mentioned his eyes as his most defining feature--a silver-blue that was very distinctive. This man had the same eyes, was in the same general area...and it was not unreasonable to assume he was the same man. That meant he worked for Ishiyama, which meant he was after Ino as well.

Aotora had attacked him in public, leaving plenty of witness to point Ino in the right direction.

The was no doubt that she would come after him.

* * *

Ha! Take that you cliched plotline! I replace the typical damsel-in-distress with a knight in distress. :D Next chapter, Ino to the rescue!

**Akai-sora:** Aotora had already told Ishiyama that she was a ninja, so it wasn't a surprise for him. She was just confirming what the Mist-nin had said.

**Ryan-sensei:** I'm glad this story is improving your opinions of Ino and Shino! More love for the side characters! n.n

**SmallButPowerful:** Thanks for the suggestion. I will definitely put a warning at the head of any other chapters I might write with questionable content.

Thank you to **Kayamie1224, Chocoholic, Diablo's Heir, Iluvkiba44, Bookworm007, 21me21, Yourtypicalpsycho, SMSI, Krizzlybear, Living in a make-believe world, Altais, xShootingxStarzx** and to my anonymous reviewer for your wonderful reviews! Glad you are all enjoying it. Hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter. ;D


	12. How Far We've Come

I apologize for the long, unannounced hiatus. A mixture of things have kept me from writing, the biggest being that I finally got a job! It's only a month before I go back to college, but better late than never, I guess. Besides, I'll get to go right back to this job next summer without having to be hired again. YAY! Anyway, I will try to update again on Friday to attempt to make up for the long break.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve—How Far We've Come**

Ino was awakened the next morning by a frantic buzzing at the bedroom door. She sat up, pushing the hair out of her face. Her sky blue eyes immediately turned toward the foot of her bed, where Shino should have been sleeping. When only empty space met her gaze, her eyes widened and she quickly rolled out of bed. There was no sign that Shino had even slept in the room.

'_Maybe he slept in the living area,' _she thought.

She pulled on the shirt and pants Shino had bought her yesterday, then stepped toward the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she realized that the buzzing she had heard earlier came from a lone kikai which had apparently been trapped in the room with her. She opened the door and it instantly flew to the front door. Her brow furrowed.

"Shino?" she called.

Ino looked around the living area, finding that there was no sign her companion had slept there either. She poked her head into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Ino turned back to the frantic kikai.

"Where is he?" she asked the bug.

She walked over and opened the door, then had to run after the kikai as it flew from the inn. Without hesitating, it made its way down the street. It suddenly stopped, circling one spot as its buzzing gained a forlorn note. Ino scanned the area around them, eyes fixing on a human-sized dent in one wall. Her heart sank. Ishiyama must have sent someone after them, but…it was unlike Shino to be caught off guard. And if he had been, was he dead? She didn't know enough about kikai to figure out this bug's behavior. She cupped her hands around it and let it crawl onto her shoulder, where it remained. Its buzzing changed to a quiet hum which was oddly comforting.

"Excuse me," she said to a nearby shop owner.

The elderly man perked up, his smile showing several missing teeth.

"How might I help you, madam? Could I interest you in one of my hand-woven baskets?" he asked.

"Actually, I was looking for someone. Did a man with black hair and brown eyes pass by here last night?" she asked.

His smile widened.

"A lot of men fit that description, madam," he said.

Ino nodded, expression falling. Well, maybe if Shino didn't feel the need to hide those beautiful golden eyes, he would be easier to notice. She started to turn away from the man.

"You're a kunoichi, aren't you?" the man called after her.

She turned to face him. How did he know? She wasn't wearing her headband and she was certainly not skilled enough to be listed in a bingo book. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes.

"Something about the way you move. The man you are looking for must be a shinobi then. If so, you're in luck. Two men got in a fight just over there last night. One of them had black hair and brown eyes," the man said.

"What happened to him?" she demanded.

"The other man knocked him unconscious and carried him off in the direction of Nimamura," he said.

"Thank you!" Ino said, bowing to him before turning and starting to run.

"Be careful, madam!" the man called after. She lifted a hand in acknowledgement and he shook his head, muttering, "It's probably a trap."

.oOo.oOo.

The sun was high in the sky as Ino carefully picked her way through the unusually quiet streets of Nimamura. Ishiyama's resort was still a few blocks ahead of her, but already her well-honed danger sense was screaming at her.

Or maybe it was just the kikai buzzing in her ear.

She cupped a hand over it to muffle the sound, scanning the street around her.

"Ouch," she exclaimed as the bug nipped at her finger.

She removed her hand instinctively and the destruction bug flew into the air. She followed it down the street, but it quickly outpaced her cautious steps. It rounded the corner ahead of her. Suddenly, its muted humming cut off. Her steps quickened and she turned the corner to find the carriage driver standing there. His head was inclined toward the ground, long bangs hiding his eyes.

Slowly, his head lifted, the tiniest of smiles playing at his lips. A cold feeling swept over her and she stepped backwards. Aotora lifted his foot, revealing the kikai which had been smashed into the ground. Ino gasped as it buzzed weakly.

"What's the matter? Did you get attached to it?" he asked coldly.

Her eyes lifted to his, anger hardening their blue depths. He released a mirthless chuckle.

"You did…this is better than I thought it would be," he said.

She drew a kunai, shifting into her battle stance. In response, he slid his katana from its sheath at his side. She ran forward, swinging the kunai at him. He blocked it easily.

"Where is Shino?" she demanded.

He smiled thinly, "You'll find out soon enough. In fact, I'll even give you a choice."

With a grunt, she shoved him away from her and stepped back a short distance to prepare herself for another attack. Their blades clashed again, the friction sending sparks flying.

"You can choose Ishiyama…who will use you…" he said between blows, "Or, you can choose me. I will kill you."

"How about option three: _I_ kill _you_ and rescue Shino," she said.

She spotted an opening in his defense and lunged in, sinking her kunai into his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist, dragging her in close to him. When she tried to reach for another weapon, he seized her other arm, pinning her to him. She could feel the blood from his wound seeping into her shirt.

"That isn't an option," he breathed into her ear, "Now make your choice."

She felt something against her foot and looked down to find the battered kikai crawling into her shoe. It hummed against her skin, trying to comfort her despite its own wounds.

She made her choice, not that there was much of one.

"I'd rather die than let that man touch me again," she stated.

"I hoped you would say that," Aotora said.

He shifted against her back and she felt a pressure beneath her ear.

The world went black.

.oOo.oOo.

"-So then I said, 'this isn't ramen!'" Naruto said, bursting out laughing.

Lee laughed as well, though he didn't get the joke. Beside her fiancé, Sakura shook her head. She resisted the urge to smack both Lee and her old teammate over the head for their stupidity. Hinata, who sat beside her own fiancé, smiled gently at the horrible attempt at a joke. Sasuke glowered at the bowl of ramen in front of him, wanting to be anywhere but there. Hinata squeezed his hand and, when he looked up, smiled at him. His glare softened as he gave her a small smile of his own.

"That made no sense, dobe," he stated.

The blond Hokage stopped laughing, using his chopsticks to point at the dark-haired Uchiha. Sasuke warily watched the noodle which hung off the end of one of the chopsticks. If that thing touched him, he wouldn't care about Hinata or the ANBU standing discretely across the street from Ichiraku's. He would kill Naruto.

"Shows what you know, teme," Naruto stated, going back to his ramen.

The other four shinobi turned their heads as someone else stepped into the ramen stand, while Naruto remained immersed in his food.

'_Some things never change,'_ Sasuke thought.

However, when the newcomer stopped behind the Hokage, Naruto reluctantly set down his chopsticks. He let out a tiny sigh as he pushed the bowl away from him.

"What is it, Shibi?" he asked without turning.

The older man's head turned, surveying the group from behind his dark sunglasses. His glance lingered on Sasuke and the former missing-nin's hand tightened on Hinata's.

"You can speak freely, Shibi. I trust them with my life," Naruto said, finally turning on his stool. His sapphire eyes met Shibi's hidden gaze as he added firmly, "All of them."

The Aburame clan leader nodded.

"Something has gone wrong with my son's mission," he stated, "I request permission to go after him."

Naruto stood, folding his hands inside the sleeves of the Hokage robe.

"Permission denied," he said.

Shibi's own hands fisted, the first sign of emotion the younger shinobi had ever seen from him. His chin lowered and he released a slow breath. The buzzing of the kikai within him, which had increased at Naruto's words, faded back into a barely audible hum.

"Might I remind you, Hokage-sama, how important Shino is to the Aburame clan?" he asked softly.

"I have not forgotten that, but I would remind you that it is my responsibility to look after the well-being of all of Konoha, not just the Aburame clan. Shino will be fine, believe it!" he said.

Shibi hesitated a moment, then bowed.

"Forgive my interruption, Hokage-sama," he said, leaving the ramen stand.

One of the ANBU suddenly stood beside Naruto.

"Should I have someone follow him?" he asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, he isn't impulsive enough to go against my command," the blond said.

The ANBU nodded and returned to his place on the opposite side of the street. Naruto sat back down.

"Teuchi-san, another bowl of ramen!" he asked.

"Coming right up, Hokage-sama," the restaurant owner said, eager to please his most loyal customer.

Sasuke watched as his best friend dug into the steaming bowl. He smiled despite himself.

'_You've really done it, Naruto. You've not only fulfilled your dream of becoming Hokage, but you've become a good one,'_ he thought.

"Slow down or you're going to choke, baka!" Sakura ordered, hitting Naruto on the back of his head.

He rubbed at the sore spot, whining, "Sakura-chaaan."

Some things never change, but Sasuke was glad for it.

* * *

I really think this chapter title suits the chapter. It was fun going back to Konoha and seeing how everyone else was doing. n.n Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to **KatanaAmaya**, **Krizzlybear**, **SmallButPowerful**, **Living in a make believe world**, **21me21**, **Yourtypicialpsycho**, **...**, **Josiphia**, **Lady Katanya**, **Chocoholic**, **Akai-sora**, and **tsukiYomi** for reviewing!


	13. When You Say You Love Me

And the next chapter, sorta as promised. I also posted a long (eight pages) oneshot (check it out if you want!) today and it delayed getting this chapter out. So it's one am on Saturday morning and I only missed my Friday deadline by an hour. Oh well. Two more chapters left in this story. Look for one Monday and the last one next Friday.

Enjoy!

Warning: This chapter contains mild torture and violence. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen—When You Say You Love Me**

Shino regained consciousness, not really sure if he had fallen asleep or been knocked out. His kikai were still going haywire inside his body, so either he hadn't been out long, or his captor had used the period of unconsciousness to inject that drug into him again. He forced his head up to find a familiar blonde chained to the wall opposite him. His golden eyes widened. He scanned her for any sign of injury, but saw no blood at least. She was hopefully just unconscious, as he had been.

"Ino," he whispered, then again, louder, "Ino!"

A cruel chuckle dragged his attention over to the door where Aotora stood. The Mist nin's silver-blue gaze glittered as he surveyed his captives. He looked so smugly satisfied that Shino wanted to haul off and punch him.

Hm, Ino's presence seemed to be making him quite violent.

He shoved the thought aside and narrowed his eyes to glare at the other shinobi. Aotora did not appear either impressed or threatened by the securely-chained man.

"She'll be waking up soon," he said, his oceanic eyes shifting to Ino, "Then the real fun will begin."

Shino pulled against his restraints, but did no more than strain muscles weakened by lack of movement.

"This is between you and my clan. Leave her out of this!" he demanded.

"She chose this fate, Aburame. Now be quiet," the swordsman shot back, his thin veneer of politeness shattered as he snarled like the tiger for which he was named.

He stepped from the room and shut the door behind him. However, directing what little chakra he had to enhance his hearing, Shino could just barely make out what was happening on the other side of the door. An outer door closed, then silence.

"You're taking too long, Aotora. My men would have had her by now," Ishiyama Tsumetai said, his tone nearly that of a petulant child deprived of his toy.

"Patience. The wait will make having her all the sweeter," the Mist nin responded placidly.

Another long moment of silence. Shino could picture the two men eyeing each other warily, not quite sure yet who was stronger.

"I grow tired of your mind games," the businessman said at last.

Shino sensed the swordsman's killing intent grow stronger, nearly overwhelming in its intensity. When he spoke, Aotora's soft voice held the sharpness of a well-honed blade.

"What a pity," he said.

The door closed behind Ishiyama soon after that. The Mist nin came back into the prison, a nearly cheerful smirk upon his face. It was uncanny how swiftly the man switched between moods. If not for the unwavering gleam of intelligence in his unusual eyes, Shino would have considered it a good possibly that the swordsman was insane.

"Let the games begin," he said quietly as he walked over to the blonde. He halted in front of her and said, "Rise and shine."

Without warning, Ino sprung to life, lunging at their captor. Her outstretched nails raked across his cheek, blood welling up in the five horizontal lines within seconds. Her restraints yanked her back before she could do any more damage, but her sky blue eyes were burning with fury. Aotora fiddled with something on the wall, shortening her chains until she was held flush to the wall. He then moved closer to her again, one hand lifting and tracing circles across her collarbones.

"That wasn't very intelligent, kunoichi. It is never wise to attack your opponent until you know how they fight," he said, hand slowly rising until his fingers curled lightly around her throat. He continued, "You see, I could kill you here and now…but that would ruin my fun. There are, however, ways to hurt people without even touching them personally."

As he spoke the last sentence, his hand had dropped to his side. When he finished, he spun suddenly. There was only a flicker of warning before a kunai embedded itself in Shino's shoulder. His golden eyes widened in silent shock as blood swiftly stained his light-colored shirt.

"Shino!" the woman gasped.

Aotora smirked, a sadistic light entering his gaze. He pulled out four more kunai. One landed in the bug-user's other shoulder, two in his torso, and the final one just beside his head, opening a long gash in his cheek. He glanced back at Ino, whose eyes were shining with tears she refused to let fall.

"Now you and I are even," he stated.

He stalked toward Shino then, all humor fading away from his expression. He laid a finger under the bug-user's chin, lifting his head so that he could meet his gaze.

"No doubt you have been wondering exactly what grudge I bear against your clan. Aburame Shibi, your father, killed the woman I loved right before my eyes. In return, I am going to kill the woman his son loves before your very eyes," he said, voice softened for a moment.

No doubt his mind was returning to memories of the woman he had spoken of. His gaze quickly cleared, however, when Shino spoke up.

"You are mistaken. I have no feelings for this woman beyond what I would feel for any shinobi of my village," the bug-user said.

The words hit Ino like a kunai to the chest. She had feared her companion had no special feelings for her; this only confirmed it. As she had thought earlier, she was a fool for falling for another man she couldn't have.

"Liar," Aotora hissed, punching the side of Shino's face which had not been cut open.

The action pressed his face deeper into the blade, drawing a moan of pain the stoic man could not quite suppress.

"When I captured her, there was a kikai attached to her. They only separate from their host once they have chosen his mate," the Mist nin said.

For a moment, Shino seemed taken aback by how much Aotora knew about his reclusive clan. He quickly gathered his wits, trying his best to protect Ino.

"I assigned the bug to her so that I could keep an eye on her," he said.

"When she met with Ishiyama. But kikai can only be separated from their host twenty-four hours _unless_ they have attached themselves to his mate," the swordsman countered, "Besides, I have seen the way you look at her. You are in love with her, and your denial only makes it even plainer to me."

Ino's spirit lifted. Could it be true? She looked downward at the wounded kikai which had managed to crawl up to her shoulder while she was unconscious. It hummed at her, its wings vibrating. Her attention was drawn back upwards at the sound of Aotora drawing his katana. He walked toward her, head turned sideways to watch Shino's struggle to control his emotions.

"My love was slowly drained of her chakra by your father's bugs. I think I should cut your female into pieces. Starting with the extremities and working my way inward. Shall I start with your toes, or cut the nose off that pretty face you're so proud of?" he asked in a conversational tone, leveling his blade at her face.

The kikai on her shoulder suddenly keened out a high-pitched note of warning. In seconds, the room was black with destruction bugs. Somewhere within the swarm, the two Konoha shinobi could hear Aotora screaming in agony. Ino's kikai flew clumsily over to one wrist, crawling inside the locking mechanismof her chains. It unlocked with a click and the bug made its way to her other three restraints in turn. She waited for it to land back on her shoulder before running over to where Shino was, carefully avoiding the funnel of kikai in the center of the room. Her bug unlocked Shino's cuffs. She caught him as he fell forward, tears again filling her eyes. She settled him back against the wall and carefully removed his torn and blood-stained shirt before settling to work on healing his wounds. His golden eyes closed as her healing chakra surged through him, but they flickered open when her hand paused on his wounded cheek. Her brows were furrowed.

"This one is too deep. If I heal it, it will definitely leave a scar. I could leave it to heal on its own and, when we get back to Konoha, Sakura could take care of it for you," she said.

He shook his head, "I don't mind if it scars. No one but my family ever sees my face anyway."

His tone was strangely dejected and she frowned.

"What Aotora said…about me being your mate…was it true?" she asked.

Those golden eyes turned wary. In an attempt to ease his sudden tenseness, Ino set to work on healing his cheek. After a long moment, he let out a tiny sigh. His eyes fixed on the ground when he spoke.

"Yes, my kikai have chosen you, but that doesn't mean you have to feel obligated to me," he said softly.

"What happens to you if I do refuse?" she asked.

"It is tradition that the kikai which chose one's mate be the first bug given to their child. If I marry someone they have not chosen, then my wife would have to be the one to do it," he said.

He avoided mentioning the other effects it would have. If he went against the kikai's choice, then they would become unreliable and rebellious. In more severe cases, they would begin to eat their host alive. The symbiotic nature of the Aburame clan's relationship with the kikai, while usually a wonderful thing, could turn nasty if the bugs ever felt misused.

Ino had finished healing his wound, but she left her hand on his cheek anyway. He wasn't meeting her gaze and his eagerness to convince her to say no was twisting her stomach.

"Why me?" she asked.

His gaze darted to hers, then away.

"The kikai will look for someone with whom I work well. To make the relationship easier, they choose someone for whom I already have feelings and who has feelings for me, but they have been known to make mista-" he was rambling by the end and Ino could see that he was nervous.

So she decided to alleviate some of that worry by leaning forward and kissing him. His golden eyes widened in shock, then slid closed. His hand hesitantly lifted to cradle her cheek. Her own hands slid to his shoulders, then around to tangle in his short hair. He pulled back after a minute, breath coming in short gasps that made her want to tackle him and have her wicked way with him. The fact that he was shirtless wasn't helping her raging hormones either.

He solved the problem by standing and extending a hand to help her up as well. She took it, glancing away from him in an attempt to control herself. The wild buzz of the kikai had quieted to a soft hum and, as she watched, they returned to their host. There was no sign of Aotora.

"They are not called destruction bugs without reason," Shino explained quietly.

Ino felt her stomach twist with nausea and spoke quickly, "I say we go grab Ishiyama, get the information we need, and get back to Konoha."

He met her gaze, golden eyes warming.

"As ordered, Captain," he said.

She stared back at him, remembering how he had told her at the beginning of the mission that he would not obey her orders until she started acting like a leader. Impulsively, she reached up and laid another kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she said as she pulled away.

His own expression was conflicted, so she turned away without waiting for him to respond in kind.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

The info about the Aburame clan is totally my own fabrication. Believe it or not as you will.

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it!

**Akai-sora:** -cuddles kikai- Don't hurt him! Poor little guy was just trying to protect her.

**Lady Katanya:** Sorry about the cliffy. That was just where my muse said 'stop.' I can't control her. Congrats on guessing that the kikai was the same one which appeared in previous chapters! As for Shibi, it ties into my explanation of the father's kikai starting the hive inside their child. Since the original kikai was once part of his hive, it can still communicate with his own kikai. Thus, how he knew his son was in trouble.

Also, thanks to **Altais, Diablo's Heir, SmallButPowerful, Chocoholic, tsukiYomi, ..., Thegoldenlock, **and **Krizzlybear** for your reviews. Glad you are still enjoying the fic!


	14. Do You Know

**Chapter Fourteen—Do You Know…**

The two shinobi paused outside the walls of Ishiyama's resort. Shino's golden eyes slid closed in concentration as he communicated with the kikai he had sent out ahead of him. Ino studied his face while his eyes were shut, then shyly averted her gaze as he turned to look at her.

"He's in the restaurant," he reported.

Ino nodded, quickly regaining her focus. She drew a single kunai, holding it ready in front of her.

"Let's go," she commanded.

As one, they vaulted over the wall. Shino's kikai spilled from him like a black tidal wave, humming a warning to any who would oppose them. Several samurai came running to face the intruders, drawing their blades. The bug-user gave Ino a thin smile. These men wouldn't stand a chance.

"Go ahead; I'll catch up," he told her.

She nodded and ran ahead, gathering her chakra to leap over the head of one of the samurai. She chanced a glance back to see that Shino had formed his kikai into a clone. The clone went after those closest to her, to make certain they were kept occupied, while Shino himself took care of the others. She reached the restaurant and flung the door open. The maitre d' cowered away from her when he saw the weapon in her hand. The blonde kunoichi ignored him, instead stalking into the main dining area. Her sky blue eyes fastened on Ishiyama Tsumetai, who sat at the same table where she had first seen him.

This time, instead of admiring his chiseled features as she had done then, she remembered his hands pinning her to his bed and ripping at her dress. His turquoise eyes lifted as though feeling her glare. They narrowed as he tried to place her, then widened in recognition. He motioned to the two hulking men who guarded him. They came toward her, trusting upon intimidation to make this petite _female_ back down. She merely smirked at them, fingers forming a string of seals. The two men blinked with confusion, then charged at each other. A woman screamed as one bodyguard was thrown across her table, shattering glassware and dishes. Ino sauntered over to Ishiyama. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You should hire better thugs if you're going to send them up against a ninja," she said.

The businessman stared at her, then his gaze darted over her shoulder. She sensed without turning that Shino had arrived to back her up.

"Aotora was…supposed to take care of you," he said.

"It happened the other way around," the woman responded, forming another set of seals, "Shintenshin no jutsu."

Shino caught her body before it hit the ground, his eyes on Ishiyama. The businessman had stiffened when the words left her mouth, but now a distinctly Ino-like smile touched his lips.

"Apparently Aotora gave him something that made him immune to jutsu, but it's obviously worn off by now," she said in Ishiyama's voice. There was a pause then, "Got it."

Ishiyama's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, unconscious. Ino stirred in Shino's arms, but the bug-user didn't release her immediately. Her head lifted and their gazes locked. She felt Shino's fingers brush her hair, then trail feather-soft along her cheek. His golden eyes softened yet at the same time became more intense. Her breath caught as his head lowered toward hers. They both jumped at a crash from the fighting bodyguards. Shino quickly set her on her own two feet.

"We should go," he said.

She caught a distinct pink tint to his cheeks as he turned away. Grinning like a maniac, she followed after him.

.oOo.oOo.

They didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning. They had made a detour to retrieve their belongings from the suite where they had stayed, so Ino was able to set up the tent while Shino gathered wood and started a small fire. They sat on opposite sides of the small flame while munching on ration bars.

"We can catch a few hours of rest, then reach Konoha by late afternoon," Shino said.

Ino swallowed a bite of her bar, studying him over the fire.

"There's no rush to get back, Shino. Naruto gave us two weeks for the mission and it's only been one," she said.

"But he needs the information about Akatsuki as soon as possible," the dark-haired man retorted.

The blonde kunoichi decided to ignore him, instead pulling the kikai from her shoulder and studying it in the light of the flames. The destruction bugs were actually quite cute upon closer inspection.

"So...do I get to name it?" she asked.

Shino choked on his rations bar. When he regained control of himself, he lifted dubious golden eyes to her.

"They aren't pets," he said.

She frowned, seeing that he was avoiding the underlying message of her words. Well, two could play at that game.

"Maybe Fluffy," she said.

More choking noises from Shino's direction. She hid a smile.

"You could just come out and say it, Shino," she prodded.

A glance in his direction revealed that his face was turning red. The poor man was really too shy for his good, but she had no qualms in exploiting that for her own amusement. He would be the one to ask her, or her name wasn't Yamanaka Ino! His golden eyes dropped to the fire with a tiny sigh. Ino's smile widened. She had already realized that his sigh was the sign that he was giving into her.

"Earlier…you said you loved me," he said.

She nodded, not giving him any help as she agreed, "I did."

"Did you mean it?" the hesitant question broke her heart.

For the first time, he was opening up to her and showing her his true self. This was the man the other members of the Rookie Nine had deemed as emotionless as the bugs he used. On her fingertip, her kikai gave a mournful chirp, sensing her mood change. She looked down at it. How wrong they had all been.

She stood and urged the kikai back to her shoulder. She walked around the fire—Shino watching her with intense eyes the entire way—to kneel at the bug-user's feet. Her hand sought for and found his, grasping it tightly.

"I did," she repeated. Then, for good measure, she said it again, "I love you, Aburame Shino."

Something snapped behind those feral eyes. He used her grip on his hand to pull her closer to him and lowered his head to kiss her. For one glorious moment, Ino's knees went weak and she melted against him. However, being her dominant self, she wasn't content to let him lead the kiss. Even as she began to deepen it, one of her hands went to his chest and shoved him backwards. She straddled his torso, one hand going to the hem of his shirt, but his hand caught hers. He pulled back from her, closing his eyes as he dragged in ragged breaths. Ino couldn't help her triumphant smirk at seeing him fight for control of himself.

_She_ had done that to the stoic Aburame.

He lifted her off of him and sat up, at last opening his eyes. Their golden depths were still burning, but it was obvious that he was in full control again.

"We're going to do this properly, Ino. I'm going to marry you," he stated.

Her smile faded at a sudden glimpse of hesitation in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My father intends for me to marry within the clan," he explained.

"What about Fluffy? She chose _me_ as your mate!" the blonde protested.

Golden eyes slanted over to her, amusement warring with irritation.

"My kikai is not a pet," he said, then gathered himself, "It will have some bearing on his decision, but it doesn't change the fact that our clan needs strong blood if it is to survive."

Ino watched him for a moment, biting her lip. His eyes searched hers, then he stood. He was withdrawing into himself again. She grabbed his hand before he could walk away from her.

"What if I offer to become part of your clan? Could…that be done?" she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"You would be willing to?" he said, surprised.

She shrugged and tried to say nonchalantly, "The kikai are kinda cute."

His lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"We'll see, Ino. Go to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us," he said.

She nodded and rose, going to the tent. She wanted to ask him to join her, but she had already tested his control once tonight. Tomorrow would bring trouble enough.

* * *

So there it is, the second to last chapter. Look for the final chapter on Friday!

**xGloryHartx:** I liked Aotora too. I was actually toying with the idea of somehow making him into one of the good guys, but this way just worked better. -moment of silence for him-

**TwistedPenguin:** Well, even if you don't like the couple, I'm glad you still like the story itself!

**Akai-sora:** I will not let you kill Fluffy! It's been named now and thus cannot die! :D

Thanks to **Thegoldenlock, Diablo's Heir, Ryan-sensei, kisko, SmallButPowerful, 21me21, Altais, ..., Yourtypicalpsycho, **and **tsukiYomi **for your reviews!


	15. How I Love You

Here it is--the final chapter of _When You Say You Love Me_!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen—...How I Love You?**

When the two shinobi rounded the final corner before the gate of Konoha, Shino stiffened and Ino knew immediately that they were about to have a trial by fire. She looked ahead and there, just beyond the gate, she could make out Aburame Shibi along with someone else from his clan. Her hand slid into her companion's, though she wasn't certain if it was for her comfort or his. As they drew closer, she saw Shibi's head lower to their joined hands. Behind those dark sunglasses, she was sure he was scowling at them. Fluffy hummed out a comforting note just before they reached the gate. Without letting go of Ino's hand, Shino bowed to the head of his clan.

"Otou-san," he said quietly.

Shibi inclined his head, then fixed his gaze on Ino.

"You have a report to turn into the Hokage, do you not, Yamanaka-san?" he said.

His tone was polite, but the meaning was clear: _'You have no place here. Leave.'_ Ino met her companion's golden gaze, her own sky blue eyes narrowed. Ino was not a person who allowed herself to be dismissed by anyone. Shino bent his head to her ear.

"Go, I will speak with him," he whispered.

She darted a glance at Shibi and the Aburame who stood behind him, then defiantly laid a kiss on Shino's cheek. She grinned at his blush and left for the Hokage Tower. Shino watched her go before turning back to his father. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shibi cut him off.

"Michiko just returned from her own mission. I want you to escort her home, Shino," the Aburame head stated.

Shino restrained a frown, glancing at the woman who stood behind his father. Shibi wasn't even being subtle about this. It would be wisest to humor him in this, then bring up Ino after he had had a chance to cool down.

"Yes, Otou-san," he said.

He headed for the Aburame clan compound and Michiko fell in beside him. After they had traveled in silence for a few minutes, the woman spoke up.

"You don't have to do this, Shino-sama," she whispered.

Shino looked down at her, surprised by her form of address for him. After a moment, he relaxed. His distant cousin reminded him in a way of Hinata as she used to be—painfully shy and quiet. Because she was two years his junior, he had never had much interaction with her before this.

"I don't mind, Michiko-chan," he responded, trying to put her at ease.

It seemed to work, for she gave him a small smile. Her next question caught him completely off-guard.

"You are in love with Ino-san?" she asked. At his raised eyebrow, she blushed and quickly added, "Forgive me if I was too forward, Shino-sama."

"I don't mind," the older bug-user repeated, "I suppose it is obvious, at any rate. Yes, I am in love with her."

Michiko nodded and, though her eyes were hidden, he had the sudden sense that she was fighting back tears. He stopped and, laying a hand on her shoulder, forced her to stop as well. He exerted a bit of pressure to turn her toward him.

"What is it?" his voice was low and coaxing.

She shook her head, but her voice trembled, "N-nothing, Shino-sama."

Ignoring the curious glances they were receiving, Shino raised his hand and pulled off her sunglasses. Her eyes were the palest gold he had ever seen, nearly silver, and shining with restrained tears.

"What is it?" he repeated.

Her lips pressed together as she fought the tears his kindness was drawing from her. She ducked her head so that her long, dark hair hid her face from him. He frowned.

"Michiko," he urged.

Her frame convulsed with a stifled sob just before she fled from him. Shino could have easily caught the eighteen-year old, but instead he trailed behind her. When she entered her home, he sent a single kikai after her. Through the bug, he heard her shakily call out a greeting.

"Michiko, did you meet Shino-san?" a male voice, her father if he recalled correctly.

"Y-yes," the girl's answer was reluctant, tinged with…fear?

The voices lowered and his kikai crept closer to hear.

"He's in love with someone else, Otou-san," Michiko whispered.

"Why should that make a difference?" her father's tone was laden with scorn for his only child, "Would that I had had a son. You are worthless, girl."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Her quiet acceptance of her father's criticism made Shino's fists clench. Then, suddenly, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the girl's gasp of pain. Shino threw open the door and stormed into the house, his kikai buzzing in echo of his anger. He found Michiko sprawled on the floor, a bright red handprint marring her pale cheek. Her father loomed over her, his expression of rage changing first to shock, then welcome.

"Shino-san, we were not expecting you," he said.

The clan heir ignored him, instead bending and helping his cousin to her feet. Only once she was on her feet and behind him did he deign her father with a glance.

"Michiko-chan is coming with me. I don't ever want to hear that you have even spoken to her again," he said coldly.

With that, he pulled her out of the house with him. When he glanced over at her, he found silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry for bothering you, Shino-sama," she said through her tears.

His anger evaporated. He stopped and forced her to meet his gaze.

"No, I am the one who is sorry. My father or I should have realized what that man was doing to you," he said.

When she only looked at him blankly, he inwardly cursed her father. It was clear that he had destroyed whatever sense of self-worth she might have once had.

"Come on, Mi-chan," he said.

After he had gotten her settled into a spare room at his house, he came into the kitchen to find his father waiting for him.

"Her father was abusing her," Shino said by way of explanation. He waited a moment to let that sink in, then continued, "I am in love with Ino and I intend to marry her-"

"I forbid it," Shibi interjected.

"-with or without your blessing, though I would prefer with," his son finished calmly.

Shibi's kikai droned as the older man struggled to control his anger. He laid his palms flat on the table, exhaling a deliberate breath. When he spoke, his buzzing kikai underscored his quiet words.

"You gave me your word, Shino, that you would marry within the clan," he said.

"But his kikai chose me. Isn't that right, Fluffy?" Ino's voice had them both jumping. She smiled as she explained, "I invited myself in."

She went to Shino and slid her hand into his so that they faced his father as a united front. Shibi's golden eyes narrowed on the kikai which sat on the blonde's shoulder. Some of his anger seemed to deflate at the sight, but he wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Your word," he repeated heavily.

"I am willing to join your clan, if that is what I must do to marry your son," she stated

Shibi watched her for a moment, as though gauging her sincerity.

"That can only be done at infancy," he said at last. Then, his grave expression cracked into a slight smile, "Who am I to argue with the kikai's choice?"

Ino let out a scream of mingled excitement and triumph, while father and son exchanged sober glances. The blonde suddenly grabbed Shino's collar and hauled him down to kiss him senseless. From the doorway of her room, Michiko watched with sad, pale gold eyes.

'_What would it be like to be loved like that?'_ she couldn't help but wonder.

When Ino finally released Shino, his head was spinning. She managed to bring him back to earth with four simple words: "Now for my father."

.oOo.oOo.

"Tadaima!" Ino announced as she and Shino stepped through the door of her home.

Yamanaka Inoichi was quick to greet them, effortlessly lifting his only child into the air and spinning her like she was still a little girl. He set her down, his blue gaze turning to Shino, who was hesitantly hanging back by the door.

"Your new boy-toy?" he asked his daughter. His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Wait, you're the Aburame kid."

"Daddy, this Shino," Ino said.

Shino took a deep breath as he stepped forward and bowed.

"Inoichi-san, I would like to speak with you, privately," he said.

The blond man suddenly gained an unholy gleam in his blue eyes. Ino bit her lip worriedly, recognizing her father's look. As Inoichi beckoned the nervous Aburame ahead of him, she caught her father's arm.

"Don't hurt him, Daddy. I love him," she whispered.

He patted her hand as he detached it from his muscular arm. However, he made no promises as the door to his office shut behind the two men. As darkness fell, Ino was joined in her vigil by her mother, who had just finished closing the flower shop.

"They've been in there a long time," the young woman said.

Yume patted her daughter's hand the same way her husband had earlier. She smiled in reassurance.

"As long as things stay quiet, your man is probably all right," she said.

Ino was quiet, knowing her mother—as a civilian—wouldn't understand. Her father could do things to people's minds without harming them physically. Just as she was thinking this, the door opened and her father came out alone. He nodded in satisfaction.

"I have given him my blessing," he stated.

Ino peered past him and saw Shino swaying on his feet.

"What did you do to him?" she exclaimed as she pushed past her father, catching Shino just before he collapsed.

"'M all right," the bug user managed.

Supporting him in her arms, Ino turned to glare at her father. Inoichi held up his hands as though to protect himself from his daughter's wrath. His smug expression was fading under her stare.

"He agreed to it!" the blond protested.

"You probably didn't give him a choice," Ino growled back.

Her gaze dropped to Shino as he gathered himself and stood. His warm, golden eyes caught hers and her anger evaporated.

"It's all right, Ino. It was worth it…_you_ are worth it," he said softly.

They were both quiet for a moment, lost in a surge of emotion. Then, for the first time, Shino admitted his feelings.

"I love you," he stated.

Ino threw hers arms around him. Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, but he heard the words clearly anyway.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

So, I would really, _really_ like to know what you thought of Aburame Michiko, because I am considering either using her in the sequel to _Miru Hoshi_, or maybe giving her a short story of her own. Let me know if you like her, dislike her, don't really care one way or the other. Any opinion is welcomed! Also, feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter/story. Thanks!

**Diablo's Heir:** Yes, so long as Ita-kun cooperates with me, he too will find love. n.n

**Akai-sora:** No bugs inside the body for Ino. No need to be creeped out.

**P'tfami:** In answer to your question, YES! I have quite a few stories in the works. The next one that is going to be posted is _Nagareboshi_, which is the sequel to _Miru Hoshi_. It will follow Itachi for the most part, with appearances by the characters from _Miru Hoshi_ and this story. Also in the works is a medieval AU starring Sasuke and Hinata (with some NaruHina just to make things confusing!). I'm really looking forward to this one. And simmering on the back burner is a what-if story, where Itachi takes Sasuke with him when he joins Akatsuki. So yes, there are definitely more stories in the works.

Thanks to **21me21**, **Altais**, **SamllButPowerful**, **TwistedPenguin**, **Bookworm007**, **SMSI**, **...**, **yourtypicalpsycho**, and **Thegoldenlock** for reviewing! Also, thanks to **Zetnnik** for your late review of chapter 13. I'd been missing you!


End file.
